Another Secret
by emmareden
Summary: I just wanted to delve into the Cece/Ali friendship more, pre-everything. I always wish we got more flashbacks of that friendship! Ali confiding in Cece. (This was totally written before we knew they were related btw!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think Cece is one of the best characters on the show and there are barely any fic's with her so I'm doing my part to lift those numbers! Prompts accepted, but I'm not that into Cece/Jason tbh. Enjoy, let me know what you think! :)**

"And does Emily still have that huge crush on you?" Cece asked with a laugh.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Of course she does, who could blame her?" she smirked.

"Is she still deeper in the closet than your Christmas presents?"

Alison chuckled, "Yep, but…"

"But?" Cece asked curiously.

Alison hesitated, "Well, she kissed me in the library the other day."

Cece looked surprise, "Really? Did you like it?" she bounced her eyebrows at her younger friend.

Alison laughed, "As if, I'm not gay," she rolled her eyes.

Cece nodded, but didn't miss the red tint on her friends cheeks. She wondered if maybe, just maybe Ali wasn't as good a liar as she thought.

* * *

"She's sixteen, dirt bag," Cece glared down the slurring college boy hitting on her friend until he backed off with his tail between his legs, "Scumbag," she muttered, "You alright?"

Ali shrugged, "I'm fine, Ce. I can take care of myself, you know."

Cece rolled her eyes, "Hey, my territory, my rules, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Alison sighed.

Cece smiled, "Come on, let's go back to my place, I'm done here."

"You mean there's no fresh meat tonight," Alison said knowingly, her lips tugging into a smile.

Cece laughed, "Maybe I should switch colleges. U-penn boys are too immature."

Alison giggled, "They worship you though."

"They're only human," Cece smirked as they got into her car, "How's Jason?"

Alison frowned, looking at the older girl, "He's fine," she shrugged, "I thought you were over him anyway."

"Of course I'm over him," Cece rolled her eyes, "I broke up with him, remember?"

Alison nodded, "Uh-huh, trust me I remember. He was sulking for weeks."

Cece sighed, "Yeah. Right."

Alison frowned at her oddly silent friend, neither of them speaking until they got to Cece's apartment. Alison crashed down on the couch and began flicking through the channels.

"Where do your folks think you're at tonight?" Cece asked, taking the seat beside her.

Alison smirked, "Sleep over with the girls."

"And why do the girls think you couldn't make the sleep over?" Cece tested.

"Because my mum's a bitch," Alison replied.

Cece smiled proudly, "Not a lie. You're getting good at this, you know."

Alison chuckled, "Yeah, well I've got a good teacher."

"Mm, this is true. So come on, no boys your own age? What's wrong with Rosewood boys?" Cece questioned.

Alison frowned, "I don't know. They're all… boring."

"Well, you don't always have to talk, you know," Cece grinned, "Aren't any of them good looking at least?"

Alison shrugged, "They're fine," she said shortly.

"You'll find one," Cece said confidently, "Just look at you."

Alison bit back a smile, "Thanks, Ce. I mean, they ask… but high school parties are just dull compared to these college parties."

Cece laughed, "Don't grow up too fast, Ali."

Alison nodded, "Cece, how old were you when you…" she trailed off.

"Sex?" Cece guessed.

"Yeah," Alison nodded, blushing slightly.

Cece thought for a moment, "Older than you, Ali."

Alison thought about pushing the topic but knew better.

"Oh," she settled with.

"Ali? Is there a boy?" Cece pushed.

"No," Alison said honestly, "There's not. I'd tell you."

"Good," Cece smiled, "You'd better."

"Of course I would," Alison insisted, "You're my best friend, I tell you everything."

Cece grinned, "Ditto. Have I ever told you you're very mature for your age?"

"Maybe you're just immature," Alison teased.

Cece pretended to look offended, "Whatever. I'm glad you came to Cape May that summer."

Alison smiled, "So am I. Even though you broke his heart, I'm glad you dated my brother so we could meet."

Cece smiled, "He'll be fine, Ali. He's a good guy."

Alison nodded and wondered why her eyes kept flitting to Cece's lips. She knew Cece was drop dead gorgeous, all the guys hung off her every word and she guessed she kind of did too. But it was just because they were friends, right? She liked having an older friend, it made her feel grown up. So why was her stomach in knots.

Next thing she knew her lips were pressed to the shocked one's of Cece's. For all of about three seconds before she realised what she was doing.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed as she drew away and stood up, backing across the room as far from her friend as she could get, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

Cece still looked surprised, "It's okay… Ali – "

"I should go," Alison walked towards the door.

"Ali," Cece stood up and followed her out, "You can't go now, it's the middle of the night. Just come and sit down."

Alison couldn't look her friend in the eye, "No, I'll just get a bus. I want to go."

"Ali," Cece sighed, "It's midnight, there's no busses until the morning. Seriously, I don't care what's going on with you. You think you're the first girl who's kissed me? You're not. It doesn't bother me."

Alison reluctantly sat back down on the couch, "I don't know why I did," she mumbled.

Cece took her hand and squeezed, "Can I ask you something, Ali? Promise to tell me the truth?"

Alison hesitated before nodding.

"Did you like it when Emily kissed you?" Cece asked softly.

Alison cursed herself for letting herself blush, "I don't know," she mumbled, "I think so."

Cece smiled, "There's nothing wrong with that, Ali. Like whoever you want to like. Own it."

Alison bit her lip, "I don't want to like Emily. I don't want to like girls. Rosewood isn't exactly cool with…"

Cece looked sympathetic, "Then you do what you have to do to survive, Ali. But you face it when you're ready to. Don't bury it for so long you forget who you are."

Alison nodded, "Sorry I…"

"Kissed me?" Cece finished, "It's cool. Do you… have feelings for me? I don't care if you do."

Alison was still avoiding her friends eyes, "I don't know. It's confusing," she paused, "I mean, you're my best friend and I look up to you. You've taught me a lot and you're always there for me," she frowned, "I don't even know what I feel anymore."

Cece put an arm around Alison's shoulder, "That's what being a teenager is all about, Ali. You're just trying to figure out your feelings," she pulled her friend close, "Don't stress about it, okay? You can talk to me about this stuff any time you want. I'm not going to judge you, alright?"

Alison nodded against her friends chest, "Thanks, Cece," she paused, "Um…"

"What is it?" Cece asked.

"You said I wasn't the first girl to…"

Cece laughed and shrugged, "Yeah, well I guess my charm doesn't only work on guys," she winked, "Plus, it's college. Girls get drunk and apparently I'm the one they want to kiss."

"Oh," Alison didn't know what to say, "Um. Do you like it? Kissing girls?"

Cece thought for a moment, "I don't mind it. I'm pretty open but I think labels are silly. I'm just going to kiss whoever I like. Whoever makes me feel good. Don't ever limit yourself, Ali. Remember that."

Alison nodded, "I will," she smiled before she yawned.

Cece smiled, "It's late, get some sleep," she pulled Alison off the couch, "Just remember, Ali, no matter how good or bad things get, I'll be here for you."

Alison smiled, "You too," she replied as she crashed onto Cece's bed, "Goodnight, Cece," she mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OKAY I CANT HELP IT. can we just pretend they're not sisters for a minute? Also, I'm writing Ali a little older than she would have actually been when she was hanging out with Cece because i think she was like 13-14 and that just feels too weird for me to write lol. So I'm writing her as more 15-16... Also, ended it this way so if anyone wants to tell me what direction they want this to go i can get some opinions before i decide...**

 **Chapter 2.**

"You know you're threatened by her, right?" Cece asked as she threw her keys down on her counter kitchen.

"Who?" Alison asked, "Pigskin?" she laughed, "You're wrong."

Cece shrugged, "Just calling it like I see it, Ali."

"Why would I…" Alison decided she didn't want her insightful friend to answer the question she was about to ask.

Cece fixed her with a look as the two lounged on her couch, "Ali, are you ever going to – "

"I don't want to talk about that," Alison said sharply.

Cece backed off, "Alright, cool. What do you wanna do tonight? You wanna go out? You bring your id?"

Alison shrugged, "Not really," she grumbled, "Can we just hang out here?"

"Sure," Cece nodded, "My turn to pick the movie though," she grinned.

"Great," Alison sighed, "More horror. I don't know how you watch that stuff alone, Cece."

Her friend laughed, "It's okay, I'll hold you in the scary parts," she teased, noting the blush appear briefly on Ali's cheeks before she composed herself and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Cece lay casually on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table as she watched the tv screen calmly.

Alison on the other hand bought her knee's in to her chest and tried to stop herself shaking. A gasp escaped her throat as yet another victim lost their life in the horror her friend had chosen.

Cece tore her eyes away from the screen to look at her young friend. She smiled and slid closer to her.

"You want me to turn it off?" she asked gently.

Alison shook her head, "I'm not scared," she answered defiantly.

Cece rolled her eyes, "Ali, it's just me. If it's really scaring you – "

"It's not," Alison insisted though she moved a little closer to Cece.

Cece smiled before casting her glance back to the television.

* * *

Alison knocked on the door gently. Cece opened the door quickly, her lamp was still on and a book opened on her bed.

"Ali?"

Alison nibbled her lip.

"You okay?" Cece asked.

Alison shrugged, "I can't sleep," she mumbled.

Cece's lips tugged into a smile, "I knew we should have turned that movie off," she chuckled.

"I'm not scared," Alison grumbled.

Cece just fixed her with that stare that always made her friend crumble.

"Maybe I'm a little scared," she said quietly.

Cece smiled as she climbed back into her bed, "Come on then," she nodded towards the spot next to her.

Alison hesitated before sighing and climbing in beside her friend, "Thanks, Cece," she mumbled.

Cece chuckled, "It's what I'm here for, babe."

Ali bit her lip, "You're right, you know."

"I knew it, sometimes I forget you're not old enough to watch R rated movies," Cece laughed.

Alison shook her head, "No, I mean… um. I mean, about… I think, sometimes," she frowned, "I like girls."

Cece put her book down and turned to her friend, "Sometimes?" she asked.

"I don't know," Alison mumbled, "Sometimes I think a boy is cute… but sometimes girls are… they make me feel weird."

Cece smiled, "Ali, that's okay. You don't have to make up your mind and only like boys or girls."

Alison tilted her head and frowned, "You don't? But most people – "

"What have I told you about most people, Ali? They're boring," Cece claimed, "You can like anyone you want. So, is there an actual crush here or?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Alison shrugged, "Not really," she mumbled, "Girls are confusing."

Cece smiled, "Remember I told you I hooked up the other week?"

Alison nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

"That was with a girl," Cece shrugged.

Alison looked surprised, "Really?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow, "Was it good?" she asked quickly before biting her lip, "Forget I asked that," she mumbled.

Cece laughed loudly, "Sure, it was good. Girls smell nicer than guys, that's for sure."

Alison giggled, "So… if it was good, why didn't you call her or anything?"

Cece smiled, "Well, she might have been good in the bedroom but other than that…" she shrugged.

"You can't say that!" Alison exclaimed.

Cece rolled her eyes, "We both knew what it was, one night stand's are okay, Ali," she shrugged, "But not for you, okay?"

Alison frowned, "Why are they okay for you but not for me?"

Cece thought for a moment, "Because I'm older," she settled on, "And you're young and inexperienced… I don't want anyone to take advantage of you."

Alison sighed, "You're not my mum, you know."

"No, I'm not," Cece agreed, "But it's still my job to protect you, Ali."

Alison bit her lip. God, there was that feeling again. Right deep down in her gut. She couldn't help it. What was happening to her? Her lips met Cece's soft ones and they were so soft and –

"Ali," Cece ran after her friend, "Hey, hey," she tugged at her hand, forcing her friend to turn around.

Alison sniffed, her eyes red.

Cece put a hand on her cheek, "Ali… it's alright," she said gently, "Let's talk about it."

Alison shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about, I have to go home," she said with a sniff.

"Ali," Cece sighed, "You have a crush. It's okay."

Alison shook her head again, avoiding Cece's eyes, "No, it's not okay," she growled.

"Why not?" Cece asked softly.

"Because you're my best friend and I don't want to stop hanging out with you," Alison started crying again.

"Alison, I'm not going to stop hanging out with you," Cece said firmly.

Alison wiped her eyes, angry at herself for crying, "But I have to stop hanging out with you."

"Why?" Cece frowned.

"Because you make me feel funny," the words slipped out of Alison's mouth before she could stop them.

Cece hesitated, watching her younger friend stare at the floor and shuffle from one foot to the other, trying not to cry. Then she stepped forward.

"Ali…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go. It's pretty cutesy, warning! xD**

 **Chapter 3**

Cece pushed her lips softly to Alison's cradling her cheek in her hand. It was gentle and brief. She opened her eyes as she pulled away.

"Whoa," Alison blinked in surprise.

Cece bit back a smile, "Ali," she shook her head, "I shouldn't like you but I do. I really do, it's just…"

"What?" Alison asked.

"You're just a kid," Cece sighed, "And like I said I don't want anyone taking advantage of you… and that includes me."

Alison frowned, "I'm not that young. It's only five years," she mumbled.

Cece smiled, "You're so…"

Alison tilted her head, smirking, "So what?"

"Infuriating," Cece laughed, "And persistent."

Alison bit her lip, "Is that a bad thing?"

Cece sighed, "Depends how you look at it. Ali… what about Emily? I thought you liked her."

"I don't know," Alison thought, "I mean, I do like her. But…she's not you," she played with her own fingers nervously, "You're kind of… perfect."

Cece rolled her eyes, "I'm not perfect, babe," she smiled, "Like I said, I don't want to take advantage of you."

Alison huffed, "I'm the one who's kissed you twice. That's not exactly you taking advantage."

Cece chuckled, "I guess that's true…" she tentatively placed a hand on Alison's cheek, "Let's just take this slow, okay?" she murmured.

Alison nodded, "Okay," she replied quietly.

Cece moved her face closer to Alison's, her thumb brushing under her eye softly. She could feel her friends' hot breath on her face. She pressed her lips to Alison's soft ones. She felt Alison respond, more confidently this time. Cece nipped Alison's bottom lip gently as she pulled away.

Alison pouted, "You're a tease."

"Is that really a surprise?" Cece quirked an eyebrow, "Anyway, slow, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Alison mumbled.

"Ali, you're like my little sister – "

"Okay, ew," Alison looked disgusted, "That's gross."

Cece huffed, "I just mean you're so sweet and innocent and – "

"You don't want to corrupt me?" Alison guessed.

Cece smiled wryly, "Well…"

Alison laughed, "I knew it."

"Seriously though, Ali," Cece said, "I really care about you… Like a lot. More than the people I usually…" she shook her head, "I don't do… relationships."

"I know, you just hook up," Alison shrugged.

Cece nodded, "Uh-huh, but I don't want to do that with you."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Alison asked.

"I don't know," Cece hesitated, "I mean it is, it's just kind of scary."

"It's scary for me too, Cece," Alison admitted, "I mean… I've never even had a… anything."

Cece smiled, "Yeah… because you're fifteen," she groaned.

"Nearly sixteen," Alison shot back.

"Yeah, right, nearly," Cece rolled her eyes, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Alison bit her lip as she nodded, "Um if it means we get to keep kissing then definitely."

Cece laughed, "You do know a relationship is more than just kissing, right?"

Alison blushed, "Well, yeah. I mean it's being friends and being there for the other person and having fun and going on dates and I guess sex too…"

Cece's face split into a wide smile, "You are so cute," she kissed Ali's lips quickly, "You're going to be a really good girlfriend. You will be my girlfriend, right?"

Alison grinned, "Sure!" she blushed at her own enthusiasm, "Um, I mean yes," she mumbled.

Cece chuckled, "I like the enthusiasm," she smiled, "Ali, I know you're still… trying to figure out what you feel and everything so I don't want you to feel any pressure, okay? You're always going to be my best friend, no matter what. We can just take things super slow, figure things out at our own pace…"

Alison nodded, "Okay, that sounds good," she paused, "But just so you know… I do know how I feel about you."

"Oh yeah? And how's that?" Cece asked curiously.

"Um. I think you're amazing. I think you're really pretty and your smile is electric and you're funny and witty and kind of scathing at times… but you're so smart and you always have a comeback and I think maybe… you put on this persona when we're out but then when it's just us, you're different. You care about stuff…" she paused, "You're loyal and you'd do anything to protect the few people you actually care about. Plus," she bit her lip, "Your lips taste really nice."

Cece hesitated, "Oh, is that all?" she smirked.

"Shut up," Alison pushed at her friend gently, "I just think you're really cool, okay?"

"Well, I think you're really cool too," Cece laughed, "And you're right. I am different with you," she said quietly, "Because I know I can trust you. You're so young but kind of mature… but really sweet. And a really good listener. Plus," she grinned, "You taste really damn good too," she winked, "In saying that…"

She pressed her lips to Alison's, one hand on her neck. This time she let her tongue tickle Ali's bottom lip until her mouth opened a little. Cece pushed her tongue gently into the younger girl's mouth. She felt Alison's uncertainty and was about to stop when she felt a soft hand entangle in her hair. She smiled into the kiss, a hand falling to her waist. Alison pushed back a little with her own tongue meeting Cece's briefly before she pulled away.

"Whoa."

Cece smiled, "Was that okay?"

Alison removed her hand from Cece's hair, "That was um really, very good," her cheeks burnt a little, "But I don't really know what I'm doing," she muttered.

Cece shrugged, "You did pretty good," she commented, "Plus, aren't I always teaching you stuff? Now I just have even more to teach you," she bounced her eyebrows.

Alison giggled, "That's true, you are a good teacher."

"You're a very good pupil," Cece murmured, her fingers brushing Alison's cheek.

Alison's eyes fluttered as she turned her face into Cece's hand.

Cece smiled at the reaction, "Do you think you can sleep now?" she asked, "Are you still scared?"

Alison shook her head, "Nope," she grinned, "You always make me feel safe."

"Good," Cece beamed as she lay down and pulled Alison close to her, "It's late. You should sleep," she murmured quietly.

Alison nodded, closing her eyes as she snuggled into Cece's side, "I am sleepy," she confessed letting out a yawn, "Goodnight girlfriend."

Cece chuckled, "Goodnight, sweetie," she kissed Ali's cheek before turning the lamp off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, this ended up far longer than I meant it to but hopefully nobody minds! I never meant this to get so fluffy either but hey, it happened! Let me know what you think and enjoyyy! :)**

 **Chapter 4**

"Who's that girl Em's talking to?" Ali asked her friend, looking at Emily across the cafeteria.

Hanna turned around, "Oh, that's this new girl, Maya. Her and Emily have been hanging out a lot lately. Which you'd know if you'd ever been around," she muttered the last part.

Alison shrugged, "Yeah, yeah."

"Where have you been lately, Ali?" Spencer pushed the subject.

Alison huffed, "Just hanging out with a friend," she said haughtily.

"A boy?" Aria asked curiously.

"Since when do I have to report my every move to you?" Alison spat, picking up her books and storming off.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" Hanna asked.

* * *

Alison stalked through the halls grinding her teeth.

"Ali! Ali, wait up."

Alison closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned around.

"Oh, hey Em," Alison calmed down a little; it was always easier with Emily.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Emily asked, "You looked upset when you left the girls…"

Alison smiled, "I'm okay. I missed you at lunch."

Emily looked hesitant, "Ali, can I tell you a secret?"

Alison nodded, "Of course you can, Em."

Emily looked around the busy hall, "Um. Not here though," she mumbled and pulled Alison into an empty classroom.

"What is it?" Alison asked curiously.

Emily bit her lip, "Um. Well," she looked around nervously, "Remember how I… remember in the library… how… "

Alison nodded, "I remember," she said.

"Uh-huh," Emily nodded, "Um. Well, I think I like… girls. I mean, I know I like girls."

Alison smiled, "I kind of thought as much with the whole kissing me thing," she bit her lip, "Em, can I tell you a secret?"

Emily frowned; Alison didn't share secrets very often, "Of course!"

Alison hesitated.

Emily had never seen her friend look so nervous, "Ali, you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone."

Alison still looked nervous.

"Can I tell you another secret, Ali?" Emily asked quietly.

Alison nodded, "Okay," she whispered.

"You know that girl I've been hanging out with lately?" Emily asked.

"Maya," Alison rolled the name off her tongue slowly.

"Yeah," Emily smiled, "Well, um. She's… we've… she likes girls too. We've been kind of seeing each other. You know, romantically. But I haven't told anyone," she rushed, "I'm scared. She's pretty cool with it all but I'm still…"

Alison smiled, "I'm happy for you, Em," she said earnestly, "You deserve to have someone who makes you happy. And if she hurts you.." her voice turned into a growl, "I swear I'll – "

"Ali," Emily shook her head, "She's really nice. I want you to meet her. But be nice."

Alison nodded, "Okay," she took a big breath, "I've been seeing someone too."

Emily looked surprised, "Really? You have? Is he – "

"It's not a he," Alison said quickly before she could talk herself out of it.

Emily blinked, "Really? It's a … it's a girl?"

Alison nodded, "Yeah," she smiled hesitatingly, "I guess we both have the same secret, huh?"

Emily laughed, "I guess so. Who is she? Is she from school?"

Alison shook her head, "No. You know that older girl I hang out with? It's her."

Emily nodded slowly, "Ah, um, Cece? Is that her?"

"Yeah," Alison smiled at the sound of her girlfriends' name, "She's really great, Em."

"How old is she!?" Emily asked, "Isn't she like in college!?"

Alison bit her lip, "Um, she's 20."

"Ali!" Emily exclaimed, "She's so old!"

Alison laughed, "It's not that old. I mean, I'm basically sixteen… it's only like four years."

"I guess so," Emily thought about it, "Um, Ali?"

Alison rose her eyebrows, "Uh-huh?"

"Is she pretty?" Emily asked in a small voice.

Alison blushed, "She's really pretty," she said with a shy giggle, "I really like her. A lot."

Emily grinned, "I really like Maya too. We should like double date! But um, I don't know where cause me and Maya really just hang out at my place or her place where our parents aren't home."

Alison smirked, "See, that's the advantage of having an older girlfriend. She has her own place! We could hang out there."

"Cool!" Emily smiled, "I'm glad I told you, Ali. I was really nervous you wouldn't be my friend anymore if you knew…"

Alison's eyes softened, "I'll always be your friend, Em. I'm glad too. I knew if I could talk to anyone, it would be you."

She wrapped her arms around her friend.

* * *

"Hey," Alison smiled shyly as Cece opened her door and let her in.

"Don't give me that hey shy smile thing, you," Cece rolled her eyes and hugged her girlfriend, "What happened to confidence?"

Alison blushed, "Sorry, you just make me…"

"Hmm?"

"Nervous," Alison blurted, "But in a good way."

Cece grinned, "You don't ever have to be nervous with me, babe," she kissed Alison's lips quickly, "How was school?"

Alison shrugged, "It was okay," she hesitated, "Um, I had a good talk with Emily. She knows about us. I hope that's okay."

Cece nodded, "Sure it's okay but hey, big move. I didn't think you were ready to tell anyone."

"Emily's different," Alison smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Cece pulled the other girl onto the couch, "She take it okay? She still hung up on you?"

"Well, that's the crazy thing! Before I told her, she told me she knows she likes girls and she's even seeing this girl at school!" Alison exclaimed.

"Really? So you both have secret girlfriends?" Cece laughed, "How adorable."

Alison pouted, "Shut up," she stuck her tongue out, "I'm happy for her. It was nice to be able to share the news with someone."

"So you're not jealous?" Cece asked.

Alison shook her head, "Nope. I love Emily, but not like that."

Cece smiled, "Cool. And who is this chick? Is she good enough for Emily?"

Alison frowned, "I'm not sure. She's new so I don't know much about her. But we said maybe we could do like a secret double date if you don't mind hanging out with a bunch of high schoolers," she smiled sheepishly.

Cece laughed, "Course I don't. Sounds good. I'm glad you had a good day," she kissed Alison's lips quickly, "So is she hot at least? Em's girl?"

Alison giggled, "She's pretty. But nowhere near as pretty as you."

Cece smiled, "Nice answer. Hey, your pick of the movie tonight. Bring on the cheesy romance," she said sarcastically.

"It's not cheesy, it's nice," Alison grumbled, "Better than your blood and gore horror fest."

"Hey, if I hadn't picked that you wouldn't have turned up at my bedroom door that night and we might not be here now," Cece pointed out.

Alison pondered a moment, "Yeah, I guess horror has some use," she shrugged, "Hey, Ce, are you really okay with you know… this, us being a secret?"

"Sure," Cece answered, "I mean, I don't want it to be a secret forever… it would be nice to be able to go out with you as my girlfriend but for right now, it's okay."

Alison nodded, "Okay."

Cece squinted at her girlfriend, "Okay? You doing okay with all of this, babe?" she asked gently, one hand on Ali's back.

Alison looked at her and smiled, "Yeah. I don't even know what I'm scared of really. I just don't want anyone to make me feel bad about something that makes me feel so good."

Cece kissed her cheek, "We won't let anyone make you feel bad, baby. Slow, remember? We'll tell people when you're ready. Plus, sneaking around for a while could be kinda hot, right?"

Alison giggled, "For a while," she agreed.

Cece grinned and pinned Alison to the couch, kissing her lips. She eased Alison's mouth open and slipped her tongue in, feeling Alison moan into the kiss. Cece nipped her lip as she pulled away.

"Pick a movie, babe," she whispered, "I'll order dinner," she quickly pecked Alison's lips once more before crawling off her and picking up her phone. Alison took a moment longer to pull herself from the couch and rifling through her girlfriends' dvd collection.

* * *

"Oh my god," Cece sighed with boredom, "Oh, I wonder what's going to happen," she drawled sarcastically.

Alison elbowed her girlfriend in the ribs, "Shush, you."

Cece rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Ali. They're all the same. Boys meet girl. Girl thinks boy is cute. Boy is troubled. Girl breaks down his walls. Happy ever after."

"What's wrong with happy endings?" Alison grumbled.

Cece smiled and kissed Alison's cheek, "Nothing. They're just predictable."

"Oh and your horror movies aren't?" Alison shot back, "Let's see. Teenagers go camping in the woods. Two of them go off to have sex. One of them comes back covered in blood saying ooh there's someone out there. Everybody dies. Except for the hot guy and if he's lucky the hot girl survives too. Sort of a happy ending too, right?"

Cece laughed, "You know, I choose those one's because the other ones, real horror, would be way too scary for your little wussy heart."

Alison blushed as she clenched her fists, "My heart is not wussy!"

Cece grinned, "Your heart is beautiful," she whispered before kissing Alison's lips, "And you're adorable when you get frustrated."

Alison huffed, "You suck," she poked her tongue out.

Cece widened her eyes and jutted out her lip, "Why you so mean to me?"

Alison melted and pressed her lips to Cece's. She felt Cece's hand drop to her waist as she hovered over the younger woman. Cece proceeded to trace her lips down Alison's cheek and over her jawline before reaching her neck. Her tongue flicked out against Alison's neck and she heard Alison sigh. She nipped softly at the pale skin beneath her and heard a sharp intake of breath come from above her. Cece was smiling ear to ear as she came back to eye level.

"You gave in way too easily, you know," she claimed, "You can't just cave like that every time sometimes gives you their best puppy dog look."

Alison bit her lip, "But you look so cute," she protested, "And your eyes are so…" she sighed.

Cece giggled, "Well, as long as I'm the only one you cave for," she murmured.

"Definitely," Alison grinned, "Nobody compares to you. You're beautiful."

Cece's eyes shone, "So are you," she whispered, "I could stare at you all night."

Alison blushed, "We're missing the movie," she mumbled.

"I like our version better," Cece shrugged, "I mean, why do all the big romances have to be so hetero anyway?"

Alison laughed lightly, "That's a very good question," then she frowned, "You know, if there had been even one main stream lesbian romance maybe people wouldn't be so scared of coming out."

Cece nodded, "I agree. The world is a little slow in playing catch up with society sometimes," she smiled sadly, "But it'll get there."

Alison nodded, "Um, Cece… there's something I've been thinking about…"

Cece frowned, "Oh yeah? What is it, Ali?"

Alison nibbled on her lip nervously, "Um…" she sighed, shaking her head.

Cece watcher her girlfriend carefully, wondering if she should push her, "You know you can tell me anything, Ali," she said softly.

Alison nodded, "I really like kissing you," she blurted, "and I really like when you kiss my neck like that because um it feels um nice."

Cece smiled, "Nice, huh?"

Alison blushed, "Actually, better than nice. It makes my stomach feel weird," she started nibbling her lip again, "Um, I kinda wanna…'

Cece waited patiently, "You want to do more?" she asked softly, "Physically?"

Alison shrugged, "I'm not sure," she mumbled, "It's just…" she closed her eyes, "I mean you're my girlfriend, right?"

Cece realised Alison was waiting for confirmation, "Right," she smiled.

"And um, well I think the point of having a girlfriend... well, I mean you know sometimes if people are single maybe they look at like um porn," Alison's words were spoken so fast they meshed together, "but if you're in a relationship maybe you don't have to look at porn because you have a girlfriend and…"

Cece bit back a smile, "You look at porn?"

Alison shrugged, "Maybe. Sometimes."

"But you think the point of having a girlfriend is so you can see her naked?" Cece quirked an eyebrow.

Alison blushed furiously, "No! No," she shook her head, "That's not what I meant! But um, isn't it part of the reason?"

Cece chuckled, "Sure, I guess it is. So… you want to see me – "

"No!" Alison bit her tongue, "No. I mean, yes. But I mean, no," she stopped, trying to find her words, "I mean not completely… I just would maybe like to see your… boobs."

"Ah, there we go," Cece smiled, "You want to see my – "

"Sorry," Alison hung her head.

"Oh my god," Cece laughed, "Don't say sorry, Ali. I've been taking it slow with you because I know all this is new to you and I really don't want to push you. I don't want us to rush anything."

Alison nodded, "Yeah, I know. And I agree, I don't want to rush either. It's just I… I keep thinking about you and… "

Cece smiled, "I get it, Ali," she pressed her lips to Alison's quickly, "But are you sure? I mean, you don't have to do anything if you don't want. You can just look if that's what you want to do."

Alison squirmed in her spot and bit her lip, "Okay," she whispered.

Cece laughed and sat up, pulling her top off over her head swiftly to expose her blue lace bra.

Alison gulped and bit her lip.

Cece smirked, "Like what you see?"

Alison nodded, "Yes," she whispered, tentatively moving her hands to her girlfriends now bare waist in awe of her soft her skin was, "You're so beautiful," she whispered.

Cece smiled, "Thanks, babe," she pulled Alison close and surged forward, her lips meeting Alison's eager one's.

It was Alison this time who first begged for entry which Cece quickly granted as she found the younger woman suddenly on top of her and her back pressed into the couch cushions. She felt Alison's hands moving across her stomach and the younger woman sporadically moan into the kiss. Cece moved her hands around to the small of Ali's back, pushing her top up slightly.

"Sorry," she said as she broke the kiss, suddenly realising what her hands were hinting at.

Alison smiled, "It's okay," she reassured her girlfriend, "I want you to."

Cece grinned, "Okay," she quickly pulled Alison's blouse off over her head and now it was her turn to stare, "God, Ali. You're so… " she tried to find the words, "absolutely stunning."

Alison giggled, "Thanks," her cheeks turned the slightest shade of crimson, "Your skin is so soft," she said quietly, "I – I think this is as far as we should go," she said quickly.

Cece nodded, "I think so too," she agreed.

Alison bit her lip, "I mean I really want… but I think… it's just you're really, super sexy and a part of me wants to just say let's do it but – "

"Ali," Cece quieted her by kissing her lips, "It's not the time, babe. That's just your crazy teenage hormones going a bit whack… actually, it's just being human because I feel like that too. But… Ali, when I… lost my virginity it wasn't… it was crap," she sat up as Alison crawled off of her, watching her intently, "It was rushed and with someone I didn't love and it wasn't memorable. I can't change that and I don't dwell on it. It is what it is. But you have the chance to make yours really mean something… whoever it's with."

Alison nodded, "Can I ask… what happened?" she continued quickly, "You don't have to say if you don't want to. It's just… it makes sense now why you're so good with waiting and taking things slow."

Cece smiled before she sighed, "I was sixteen… at some party. I was with this guy. I liked him, I mean I thought he was good looking and he could hold a conversation but I didn't know him very well. We went up to an empty bedroom and we were just kissing and that was nice. It felt really good and I got caught up in the heat of the moment and next thing I know we were both naked and that's when my brain kicked in. What am I doing? All of a sudden, I felt so vulnerable. I was naked with this guy that I really didn't know that well about to lose my virginity. Something that can never be repeated."

"But you still went through with it?" Alison asked.

Cece sighed, "Yeah, I thought I'd gone too far. I thought… it wouldn't be fair to him to back out now. And I was curious about sex, of course I was but really at that stage, I was scared shitless. I didn't do it because I wanted to, I did it because I was too scared to say stop. He was nice afterwards and all, I don't blame him or anything. He wasn't a bad guy. It just wasn't… ideal."

Alison kissed her quickly, "Thanks for telling me. I know you don't like being vulnerable like that. I feel really special that you trust me," she spoke softly.

Cece smiled, "I don't mind so much with you," she claimed, "And you are really special."

Alison put a hand in Cece's hair, "So are you," she whispered in her ear, "Do you think we can go to bed now?"

Cece chuckled, "Sure, sleepyhead," she grabbed her shirt.

Alison put a hand over Cece's, "Can we just stay like this?"

Cece stood up, dropping her shirt to the floor and offering Alison her hand again, "Sure we can. Well, I'm not sleeping in my jeans but no shirt, no worries," she winked.

Alison grinned, "Cool."

They got changed into their pj's, both leaving their bra's on and no shirt. Alison crawled into bed and pulled the covers around herself, Cece quickly following suit. Alison's hands trailed over Cece's back until they found her bra fastening.

"Can I?" Alison whispered, "Just to sleep."

Cece nodded and felt her bra fall away from her. She threw it on the floor and turned to Ali.

"Much more comfortable," she murmured, "You want the same?"

Alison nodded shyly. Cece undid her clasp and threw Alison's bra to join hers on the floor. Alison smiled shyly and pulled Cece close, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

"Goodnight, Cece," she murmured.

Cece smiled as she ran a hand through Ali's hair, "Night, beautiful girl," she whispered against blonde hair, kissing her one last time before she closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the absence, I have been having some really frustrating technical difficulties (basically the worst thing to happen - my keyboard died!) urghhh! but here we go! Please be patient with my updates while I try and get the issues resolved ! :) Thank you! :)**

 **Chpater 5**

"You're so not subtle," Cece mumbled with her eyes still closed and a smile on her lips.

Alison blushed, flicking her eyes to Cece's face, "How… but… your eyes are closed!"

Cece chuckled, opening her eyes, "What can I say? I can tell when people are checking out my – "

"Cece!" Alison pushed at her girlfriend gently, her cheeks still pink.

"Soooo," Cece sat up a little, placing a hand on Ali's waist, "Do you like what you see?"

Ali bit her lip, "Um, yes. You have very um nice…"

Cece quirked an eyebrow, watching amusedly as her girlfriend stammered, "You're so fucking cute," she laughed.

"You're sexy when you swear," Alison giggled.

Cece grinned, "You think so?" she murmured, pressing her lips to Ali's briefly, "You're pretty damn sexy yourself. And you have very um nice… too."

Alison blushed furiously, pulling the covers up over her chest, "No, I don't," she mumbled.

Cece squinted, "Sorry, Ali. Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"No," Alison shrugged, "I just don't … I don't like my boobs."

Cece frowned, "Uh, why?" she asked, genuinely confused.

Alison shrugged, "They're too little," she mumbled.

Cece sighed, "Seriously? Ali, you're beautiful," she pulled her girlfriend closer, "Your smile is adorable and sexy at the same time. You light up any room you walk into. Your hair is… well," she shrugged, "blondes have more fun, right?" she grinned, "And your body? Fuck, Alison. You're fucking stunning."

Alison smiled shyly, "Thanks, Ce. Um, I like your body too."

Cece chuckled, "Oh yeah? So you content with looking or… "

Alison ducked her head, "I don't know how," she mumbled, embarrassed.

Cece bit back a smile, "Give me your hand, Ali," she said softly.

Alison hesitated and placed her hand in Cece's. Cece smiled and moved their hands slowly to land over her breast. Alison's eyes widened. She took a deep breath and moved her fingers to Cece's nipple. She giggled nervously.

"That feels nice," Cece smiled.

Alison bit her lip, "Really?"

"Really," Cece nodded, "I can show you if you like."

"Um," Alison smiled shyly, "Okay."

Cece kissed Alison quickly. She traced her hand up her girlfriends' stomach and cupped her breast. She took her nipple between her thumb and forefinger causing Alison to gasp.

"You want me to stop?" Cece asked.

Alison shook her head, "No, it feels good. Weird. But good."

Cece giggled, "Cool. Let me try something then," she murmured.

She pinched Alison's nipple as her lips hit her neck. She nipped at her skin gently. Slowly, she traced her lips down Ali's collar bone and over her breast. She pulled Ali's nipple into her mouth and swivelled her tongue around it as she let it go.

"Wow," Alison moaned.

Cece bought up her face back up to Alison's, "Good morning," she whispered, kissing her cheek.

Alison smiled, "Good morning."

* * *

"So, you excited about Friday?" Emily chirped as her and Ali walked to school, "Sweet sixteen!"

Alison sighed, "Sure… I guess."

Emily frowned, "That didn't sound very enthusiastic."

Alison forced a smile, "I'm sure it'll be great."

Emily squinted at her friend, "You've been talking about it for months… now you're not bothered?" she paused, "Is Cece coming?"

Alison nodded, "Of course she is… as a friend," she shrugged.

"Ah," Emily realised, "You want her there as your girlfriend."

Alison bit her lip as she looked around nervously, "I don't know," she paused, "I don't want to have to just pretend she's my friend and not be able to hug her or hold her hand…"

Emily smiled, "Are you ready for everyone to know though?"

Alison's brow furrowed, "I don't know," she admitted.

Emily nibbled her lip, "I've been thinking about it too," she blurted, "It really sucks having to pretend Maya is just another friend around everyone else. I really, really like her and I kind of want to be able to show that…"

Alison sighed, "Totally."

Emily thought for a moment, "Ali…" she hesitated, "What if we um… came out together? To the girls I mean? Maybe it would be less…"

Alison blinked, "Really? You would do that?"

"I will if you will," Emily quipped, "How about it?"

* * *

"Together? You serious? Well, that's… original," Cece laughed lightly.

Alison shrugged, "It's just to the girls… but I don't know… maybe I should tell my parents."

Cece nodded slowly, "Whatever you're comfortable with, babe," she squeezed her girlfriends' shoulders, "And whatever I can do to help," she kissed Alison's cheek.

Alison bit her lip, "I just think it would be really nice to have you at my party as my girl, not my friend."

Cece grinned, "Your girl, huh?"

Alison blushed, "You know what I mean."

"I sure do," Cece murmured, "I like the sound of that. So, if I'm your girl does that mean you're my girl?"

Alison bit her lip and nodded, "Of course."

"Cool," Cece whispered before pressing her lips to Alison's soft ones, "God, you taste good."

Alison giggled, "So do you."

"And your hair smells delicious," Cece took a deep breath of it in.

Alison wrapped her hands around the back of Cece's neck, pulling her close, "Only because I used your shampoo," she giggled, "Now you know what I mean what I tell you how sexy your hair smells."

Cece grinned, "Used my shampoo, hm? Would that be in my shower? Because that is a really, really sexy thought," she nipped Ali's ear.

Alison's fingers tickled Cece's hips lightly, "I like it when you call me sexy," she said quietly.

Cece pulled her lips from her Ali's neck to look at her, "Then I'll tell you every day. Every hour. Every minute, every – "

Alison laughed, "Give yourself time to breathe, babe."

Cece smiled sheepishly, "Ali, you've turned me into one of those hopeless romantic's from your cheesy films," she groaned, "And the worst part is I kinda love it."

Alison bit back a smile, "I love it too. I love you," she bit her tongue, "Did I just say that? Um. I…"

Cece smiled, "What, you didn't mean it?" she asked hesitatingly.

Alison licked her lips nervously, "Um, I did mean it," she nodded.

Cece's smile widened, "Awesome because I love you too."

"Really?" Alison asked, "I mean… we've always said I love you but now we're dating and the words kinda take on a different meaning because we're – "

Cece's lips cut her off. She chuckled as she pulled away.

"I love you. I mean, of course I still love you as my best friend but I mean, I really love you. I'm in love with you. So when I say I love you I mean all of it. As my best friend, as my girlfriend. As someone I see a future with."

Alison couldn't stop smiling, "Well said. And same," she quickly added, "I'm in love with you too. I think you're amazing and I think I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world. I don't want to hide that anymore."

* * *

"Whoa, you guys are like, together?" Hanna was the first to speak.

Alison and Emily both blushed.

"Um, no," Alison shook her head.

"But you said you're both gay so – "

"Yeah, but not together," Emily mumbled, "We're just friends."

Aria smiled, "Well, that's cool. Hey, I know this girl you might like – "

"No, no, I have a girlfriend," Emily spoke quickly before biting her lip.

"Me too," Alison said quietly.

Aria grinned, "You do!? Who!?"

"Yeah, who?" Spencer finally spoke.

"So it doesn't… bother you?" Emily asked nervously.

Aria shrugged, "Nope. Like whoever you want to like. Doesn't bother me."

Hanna nodded in agreement, "Ditto. Less competition, right?" she joked.

"We love you, whoever you're attracted to," Spencer smiled, "But hey, who are these girlfriends? You guys are really good at keeping quiet."

Emily nibbled her lip, "Um."

"Oh, hey, it's totally Maya, right!?" Aria looked excited.

Emily stammered, "Uh, um, well… " her shoulders dropped, "Yes. How did you…"

"Cause you've spending so much time with her and she's always touching you and you smile differently around her. Cute!" Aria grinned.

"Oh, cool, I like her," Hanna nodded.

"How long has this been going on for?" Spencer asked, "You totally could have told us."

Emily smiled, "Um, maybe like a month or so," she offered, "I wanted to tell you… I was just scared. "

Hanna smiled, reaching across and squeezing Emily's hand, "It's alright. We don't care who you're with, as long you're happy," she turned to Alison, "Now, you! Who's your girl?"

Aria frowned, "Yeah, who?" she couldn't figure this one out.

"Um, you know sometimes I hang out with that older girl who I met that summer?" Alison played with her fingers, "Her name's Cece. She's really um nice."

"The girl that dated Jason?" Spencer asked.

Alison growled, "Well, um, not really. I mean, they were never really together."

"Isn't she like in college?" Hanna asked, "How old is she!?"

Alison bit her lip, "Um, she's like maybe twenty," she shrugged.

Aria smiled, "That's not so much older. Can we meet her? What's she like?"

"She's really… cool," Alison offered, "Um. She's nice and super smart and she's um…"

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Hot?" she suggested.

Alison nodded, "Very," she smiled.

"She'll be at your party, right?" Aria asked excitedly, "Cool! And you'll bring Maya?" she asked Emily, "This is soooo exciting!"

Alison and Emily grinned at each other, both thrilled at how things had gone.

* * *

Alison fidgeted with her black dress as she looked in the mirror.

"You look so hot," Cece wrapped her hands around her girlfriend from behind, resting her head on her shoulder.

Alison grinned, "You think?"

"I do," Cece confirmed before kissing Ali's neck.

Alison turned around and kissed her girlfriend on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cece smiled, "I also love that I'm not dating a fifteen year old anymore."

Alison giggled, "Cradle snatcher."

Cece chuckled, "Yeah, yeah."

There was a knock on the door. Cece took a step away from Alison.

"Yeah?" Alison called out.

"People are starting to arrive," her mum popped her head in the door, "You look beautiful, darling."

Alison smiled, "Okay, we'll be right down."

* * *

"She's totally hot," Hanna whispered to Alison, "You did good."

Alison blushed, "Thanks, Han," she watched Cece talk easily with the people around her. Her parents had invited all their fancy friends and she didn't always feel like she fit in. Cece on the other hand seemed to be right at home. Alison tried to exude the same confidence as her girlfriend.

"Ali, have you tried the calamari? It's so good," Emily grinned as she pulled Maya along.

"Shouldn't you not eat calamari, being a swimmer and all?" Maya joked.

Emily rolled her eyes, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"I haven't yet," Alison smiled, her eyes flitting back to her girlfriend and then to Emily and Maya's hands, "I'm glad you could come, Maya," she smiled.

Maya grinned, "Thanks for inviting me," she looked around, "It's so…"

Alison sighed, "Fancy? I know… my parents…" she shrugged.

"It's really nice," Maya said politely, "And Em's right, the calamari is delicious."

Alison nodded, only half listening, "Great. Um, could you excuse me just a minute?"

The others nodded.

Alison made her way over to the crowd that Cece stood in the middle of. She squeezed in beside her and took her hand gently.

"Hey, can I steal you for a moment?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Cece looked surprised but smiled, "Sure," she turned to her listeners, "Birthday girl can't be denied," she chuckled, "Excuse me."

Alison led her over to a quiet corner silently.

"You okay?" Cece asked, looking at their still linked hands and dropping Ali's hand.

Alison shrugged, "Sure," she looked around.

Cece frowned, "Ali? What's going on?"

"Did you meet Maya?" Alison asked, "She's cool, right?"

Cece nodded, "Sure, she's cute. They make a nice couple."

Alison huffed, "Uh-huh."

"Ali?" Cece frowned, "Talk to me."

Alison took Cece's hand again, "You dropped my hand," she said quietly.

Cece was confused, "I thought that's what you would want."

"Well, it's not," Alison snapped.

Cece looked concerned, "Okay.. I'm sorry, Ali," she spoke carefully, "You've gotta tell me what you're thinking because – "

"I love you," Alison interrupted.

Cece smiled, "I love you too."

Alison pulled Cece's hand to her cheek, "You're so important to me," she whispered.

Cece stroked her girlfriends cheek softly, "And you are to me too, Ali. You know that, baby."

Alison nodded, "I do."

"So what – "

Alison pushed her lips against Cece's, hard. Cece took a moment to register the movement before responding. She pushed a hand through her girlfriends' hair, settling behind her ear and pulling her closer as she broke the kiss. She kissed Alison's lips quickly a few times, her forehead resting against her girlfriends'.

"Wow," she murmured, "You do know we're in a kinda crowded room, right?"

Alison nodded, one hand still on Cece's cheek, "I know but all I can see is you," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"It just would have been nice to have had some warning," Jessica Dilaurentis was saying as she stood in the kitchen with her daughter.

Alison shrugged, "I didn't know how to tell you. And you can't change me," she said defensively.

Jessica sighed, "I don't care if you're… gay, Ali. I just would have liked to have known before…"

"Before I embarrassed you in front of all those people?" Alison asked coolly.

"No," her mum shook her head, "I don't care about that."

Alison frowned, "Oh," she was genuinely surprised, "What about dad?"

Jessica tried to hide her hesitation, "He'll be fine," she forced a smile.

"Uh-huh," Alison drawled, seeing through her mother's lie, "Well, he's always away anyway so I don't know that he gets much of an opinion."

"He's still your father, Ali," Jessica said, somewhat reluctantly.

Alison nodded, "Well, I'm not changing. I love Cece. You or dad, or anyone can't change that."

"How long have you and Cece…? You haven't been spending all those nights with the girls, have you?" Jessica asked.

Alison sighed, "Not exactly. A couple of months, I guess."

"She's quite a bit older than you, Alison."

Alison rolled her eyes, "Four years. Dad's older than you."

"Yes but…" Jessica gave up on the argument, "I just don't want you growing up too fast. Cece is…nice but she has a reputation, Alison. She dated Jason, remember? I know she likes to drink and probably do drugs and… things."

Alison crossed her arms, "Mum, Jason and her went out like a couple of times, it wasn't even a thing. And she wasn't the one who pushed the drinking. Did you even stop to think that maybe Jason, you know, my alcoholic brother, was the one who was the one who wanted to bar hop on every date? And," she silenced her mum with a wave of her hand, "She doesn't do drugs. She doesn't even really drink and she barely lets me drink. She looks after me, mum."

"Well… I've never heard you talk about anyone like that," Jessica said slowly, "I suppose we should have her over for dinner then."

* * *

Cece took in a breath of fresh air as her fingers tapped anxiously on the railing.

"Cece?"

She spun around to see Emily coming through the double doors.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Has Alison come back yet?" Cece answered the question with a question of her own.

"No, I haven't seen them yet," Emily shook her head, "Um. I'm sure everything will be okay."

Cece sighed, "I hope so."

"Did you know she was going to…"

Cece shook her head, "No, I had no idea. I don't think she did either… I think she just… well, I think seeing you and Maya together so openly… and I think she was tired of hiding it…" she sighed, "It was impulsive. I think it was easier for her than saying the words."

Emily nodded, "I think so too… You know, I don't think Mrs D will be against her being gay… She was super nice to me and Maya. She even hugged me and said she was proud of me for being myself."

Cece smiled, "That's nice, Em. I guess I'm being selfish," she bit her lip, "I'm worried even if she is cool with Ali liking girls… she might not be cool with… me."

Emily nodded, "Right. Well… she doesn't know you that well, right? I mean all she knows is one second you're dating her son and the next you're dating her daughter… and… " she stopped, "I didn't mean for that to sound so – "

"Oh my god," Cece put her head in her hands, "You're right – "

"No, no I'm not," Emily shook her shook, "All I meant was she doesn't really know you other than when you and Jason partied or dated a bit, right?" she paused, "So, maybe she just needs to actually meet you and talk to. Get to know you."

"I don't make great impressions on parents," Cece muttered.

"Em's right."

Cece spun around at the sound of her girlfriend's voice.

"She wants to have you over for dinner. Tomorrow," Alison smiled as she walked over to her girlfriend.

Cece nodded, "Okay. How was it? Is she mad? Is she – "

Alison thought for a moment, "No, she's not mad. I think she's surprised… but I think she's okay with it."

Emily smiled, "I'm going to leave you two to it," she slipped away quietly.

"I'm sorry," Alison sighed, "I should have spoken to her, not just kissed you like that – "

"Hey, hey," Cece placed a hand on Alison's cheek, "Never, ever apologise for kissing me."

Alison laughed quietly, "I'm glad you said that because I was kinda thinking about it doing it again."

Cece grinned and pulled Alison close, "Not if I beat you to it," she murmured before pushing her lips to Alison's.

Alison melted into the kiss as Cece's soft lips moved gently against her own. She wet Cece's bottom lip with her tongue and was quickly granted access to her girlfriends' mouth. Cece's tongue moved seamlessly with her own, softly but firmly.

Cece pulled away reluctantly, "You should get back to your party, birthday girl."

Alison sighed, looking towards the doors, "Yeah, I guess I should."

"I guess you're not going to be able to stay over tonight, huh?" Cece tried not to sound too disappointed.

"We didn't even… We were caught up talking about everything else," she frowned, "Let me talk to her. I mean, it's my birthday, she can't say no, right?"

Cece smiled, "I hope not," she ran her hands gently over Ali's hips, "I still have a present for you."

Alison bit her lip, "You already gave me a present," she ran her hand over the beautiful bracelet Cece had given her earlier; with both their birthstones entwined.

Cece smirked, moving her face closer to her girlfriends, "Mm, this is a different kind of present, baby," she murmured.

Alison blushed, "Oh," she giggled, "Well, then I'm definitely going to go talk to mum. Like right now."

Cece laughed, "Eager," she kissed Ali quickly, "I like that."

* * *

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Alison whined.

Cece giggled nervously as she led Alison into her room, "Okay, okay, you can open."

Alison opened her eyes and looked around Cece's room. It was lit by dozens of candles scattered all over the room. There were bunches of flowers spotted around the room too. It smelled nice too, Alison thought. Cece had rolled a picnic carpet out on the floor with a bottle of champagne.

"Wow," Alison breathed, "This is for me?"

Cece smiled, "Of course, silly," she bit her lip, "I'm not so good at this whole… romance thing, Ali. I mean usually my relationships aren't very… deep but with you… well, I love you. And I want to spoil you and woo you and show you how amazing you are. And how special you are to me. But I don't really know how but I'll keep trying, I promise."

Alison grinned, "You are good at it, baby. This is beautiful," she took Cece's hands in her own, "You're beautiful. Thank you. I love you."

Cece beamed, "I love you too," she whispered as she pulled Alison down onto the picnic rug, grabbing the champagne bottle.

"You know I already had some at the party," Alison giggled, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Cece chucked, "No, though now that you mention it…" she joked, "I just wanted us to have our own private moment. But I've got some lemonade too, in case you'd had too much. You want that instead?"

Alison shook her head, "No, champagne is good. It makes me feel older! Sophisticated! Like you."

Cece laughed, "You don't need champagne for that, silly girl," she poured them both a glass and held hers up in a toast, "Happy birthday to the sweetest girl I've ever known."

Alison smiled shyly as Cece's glass connected with her own, "Thank you," she took a sip from her glass, "Have I told you how pretty you look tonight?"

"Hey, it's my night to compliment you!" Cece teased.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, but look at you in your pretty dress with just the right amount of…" her eyes trailed down to Cece's cleavage.

Cece laughed, "Such a teenager," she pulled Alison into her lap and tilted her head up, "Eyes up here, babe."

Alison smiled wryly, "It's my birthday, thank you very much. If I want to look at my girls cleavage then I will," she stuck her tongue out.

"Is that right?" Cece grinned as she started to tickle Alison's hips as the younger girl started to giggle and try to fight her off, "You are so adorable."

"Oh man, I'm sixteen now and still with the adorable," Alison said through laughter as she tried to push Cece's hands away.

Cece gave in as she hovered over Alison, both girls catching their breath.

"You are so grown up," Cece grinned before kissing Alison's lips briefly, "And so, so sexy."

Alison blushed, "Do you really think I'm sexy?"

Cece bit her lip and nodded, "Of course I do. I wouldn't be so worked up right now if I didn't think you were sexy as hell."

Alison giggled, "You're worked up?"

Cece smiled sheepishly, "Well, yeah."

Alison giggled again, "I am too," she admitted.

Cece backed off and stood up, offering a hand to Ali. Alison took her hand and Cece picked up her petite girlfriend. Alison wrapped her legs around Cece's waist as she kissed her passionately. Cece held onto Alison's hips as she lowered her onto the bed.

Alison stared up at Cece, waiting for the next move.

Cece smiled, "Ali, I want you to take the lead tonight," she said gently, "I want to do whatever you want to do. Whether that's sleep or watching a movie or something physical, I don't care. I just want it to be your decision, okay?"

Alison bit her lip and nodded, "I'm just used to… you taking the lead."

Cece nodded, "I know. That's why tonight I want you to…. I mean, if what you want is for me to initiate something, tell me what it is you want and I'll do it."

Alison hesitated, "What if I'm not sure what I want?" she asked quietly.

Cece smiled, "That's okay, too."

Alison nodded, "I think… I think I know what I want but I'm nervous. Can we just kiss for now?"

"Of course, babe," Cece smiled, "You just tell me if you want to go any further."

Alison smiled and pressed her lips to Cece's. One of Cece's hands lay on Alison's cheek, the other on her waist. Their tongue's met together delicately at first but it soon turned passionate. Alison pushed her tongue into Cece's mouth and explored a little while before she let Cece push right back. It was nice, she always liked kissing Cece. But she could feel the pressure building in her core.

"Cece," she breathed, "I think to… I want you to um…"

"It's okay," Cece said gently, "You can say anything to me, baby."

Alison nodded; she knew it was true, she knew she could be herself with Cece more than anyone in the whole world, "I feel… you know worked up. I'd like… you to make it feel better. For you to touch me…" she pulled Cece's hand down her stomach.

Cece smiled, "Sure, baby, I can do that," she whispered, pressing her lips to Alison's gently, "Ali, do you ever touch yourself?"

Alison bit her lip and nodded, "Sometimes."

Cece nodded slowly, "Okay, cool," she said, "If it doesn't feel right or nice just tell me what you want, okay? Even if you change your mind – "

"I know, babe," Alison cut in, "Right now, I just want you to touch me."

Cece's smile widened, "I can do that," she murmured.

She pushed Alison's dress up her thighs slowly, stroking them gently. She kissed Alison again slowly, softly. She moved her hand between her girlfriends' legs, quickly feeling Alison's wetness. She stroked along Ali's folds, feeling Alison squirm beneath her.

"You good, baby?"

Alison nodded, "It feels… good," she whispered.

Cece grinned and kissed Alison's neck gently. Her fingers explored the younger woman a while before located the skin over her clit. She teased her gently then not quite so gently. Ali's moans were like music to Cece's ears. She could feel Alison's folds only becoming slicker the more she played with her.

"Cece, please," Alison gasped, "I want you to fuck me."

Cece was surprised, but turned on, at the bluntness of her girlfriends' request.

"My pleasure," she murmured into her ear, "Or, well maybe yours too," she winked.

Alison giggled breathily. She felt Cece's fingers rubbing on her clit. It was completely different than when she did it herself, she thought. It was better. It was Cece. It was the woman she loved. She felt Cece's fingers trace down and tease her entrance. Ali was so wet it barely hurt when Cece inserted a finger. She clutched at her girlfriend a little tighter against her. She could feel her breath hitching in her chest.

"Cece," she moaned.

"Ali," Cece breathed warmly against Ali's neck, before pulling back to rest her forehead against Alison's as she inserted a second finger.

Alison groaned as Cece's fingers moved inside her, a thumb still working her clit.

"Oh my god," Alison breathed heavily as her hips began grinding against her girlfriend's hand.

"I love you," Cece whispered.

"I…I…" Alison whimpered as her body began to shake. She could feel the blood pumping through her body as she tried to compose her breathing, failing miserably. She landed flat on her back as she let out a long, shaky breath.

Cece grinned as she licked her fingers clean and lay beside her girlfriend, one arm slung over her stomach.

"You okay baby?" she whispered into Ali's ear.

Alison turned to face her girlfriend, a shy smile on her face as she still regained her breathing.

"That was really… good."

Cece chuckled, "You sure?"

Alison nodded, "Um. It's much better than when I would do it by myself. I really like being so close to you and feeling you inside me and… um, yeah," she giggled nervously.

Cece smiled, "I really liked it too," she said, "I like being the one who makes you moan like that."

Alison blushed, "I wasn't too noisy?" she asked shyly.

"No!" Cece laughed, "I like making you noisy. It's sexy as hell."

"Maybe next time… I could touch you," Alison suggested.

Cece nodded slowly, "Sure, if you like… no pressure, but I'd love that when you're ready."

Alison nodded, "Okay. Um, thank you for the best birthday ever."

Cece grinned, "Thanks for letting me be a part of it," she looked at the clock, "Are you sleepy?"

"Um," Alison shrugged, "I don't think so. Not really. Can we maybe just cuddle a while and maybe put a movie on? But cuddle first?"

Cece beamed, "That sounds like a dream," she murmured as Alison rested her head on Cece's chest. Cece ran her hand through soft, blonde hair, both smiling contentedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The dinner with Ali's mum was going to come in this chapter but I haven't written it yet, so I thought I'd just share this bit without and leave it to the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Alison felt Cece's warm breath on her neck before she heard her speak.

"Morning, precious girl," she murmured.

Alison bit her lip, "Good morning," she pulled Cece's hand around her stomach, keeping her hand covering her girlfriends'.

"How you feeling, babe?" Cece asked gently, "About last night, I mean?"

Alison squeezed her girlfriends' hand, "Um, really good," she giggled, "It was fun and sexy and beautiful."

Cece smiled, "I second that," she kissed Alison's neck.

"Um, can I ask you something though?" Alison bit her lip, "About sex?"

Cece nodded against Alison's shoulder, "Sure you can."

Alison nibbled on her lip, glad she wasn't looking Cece in the eye, "Um, it's just… like when you um… " she cleared her throat, "Um. I liked it when you used your fingers, you know, inside me…"

Cece nodded, "I liked that too."

Alison smiled, "But, you know, when you touched me… in that spot… like um… I think it's the clit maybe," she blushed, "That was like seeing-stars amazing. But shouldn't the fingers thing be more…um, pleasureable than the touching…?"

Cece smiled, "Ali, whatever you like is fine. Lots of girls like it when their clit is touched because it has like all these nerves in it or something," she frowned, "I'm no scientist, but I read that that area is like super sensitive and lots of girls actually find it more pleasurable than penetration. Especially the first time, it can be a little awkward and all…"

Alison nodded, "So it's…normal?"

Cece pulled Alison over to face her, "It's totally normal, Ali. With sex, everybody enjoys different things and some things more than others. I guess some do both at the same time, stimulation and penetration. That's what can be really fun about sex, finding out what you like," she ran a hand through Ali's hair.

Alison nodded again before hesitating, "Um. So… what do you like?"

Cece chuckled, "Me? Hm. I guess it can depend on the person too, Ali… but generally, I agree with you, I like the clit stimulation over penetration. Also the… tongue feels really… good too," she smiled sheepishly.

Alison giggled, "I've wondered about that," she admitted quietly, "I've wondered about a lot."

Cece bit her lip, "Oh yeah?" she asked, "Is that when you touch yourself?"

Alison pressed her lips together but nodded.

"When I was younger, I used to do that a lot," Cece murmured, "I was curious, I guess… but it felt really good. I didn't really know anyone who would talk about sex and stuff, so I wasn't sure if it was normal or like, dirty," she shrugged, "So, you can talk to me about anything baby."

Alison smiled a little, "You don't do it anymore?" she asked.

Cece thought for a moment, "I do… just not as often as when I was younger."

Alison giggled, "I like the thought of you doing that."

Cece laughed, "You do, huh?" she murmured, running a hand over Ali's stomach, "Does it turn you on?"

Alison's breath hitched slightly as Cece's hand slipped under her singlet, "Yes," she whispered, "Very much."

Cece smiled as she ran an open palm over Alison's breast gently, "What else do you think about when you touch yourself?" she murmured.

Alison giggled, "Um, I don't know," she mumbled.

Cece pressed her lips to her girlfriends' neck, "Sure you do," she kissed her behind her ear, "You can tell me, Ali."

Alison hesitated, "Um, remember when you took your top off?" she asked, closing her eyes as she enjoyed Cece's fingers pinch her nipple gently.

Cece grinned, "Sure. You mentioned porn once… do you still look at that?"

Alison shrugged, "Not much but sometimes."

"Yeah, what kind do you like looking at?" Cece wondered, moving her hand to Ali's other breast and kneading it gently.

"Um. I like… looking when two girls kiss and stuff… it's really sexy," Alison felt her cheeks burn a little as Cece chuckled in her ear.

"I like that too," Cece bit her ear, "What about me, what do you think about me when you touch yourself?"

Alison grumbled, "You just want an ego boost."

"I just want an insight into your pretty, mysterious, sexual mind," Cece murmured.

"Well, what do you think about?" Alison shot back.

Cece laughed, "I asked first," she whispered, pinching Alison's nipple a little tighter.

Alison let a small moan fall from her lips, "I think… about you doing that, like you are now, touching me. Um, I think about you dancing because you're really sexy when you dance… and maybe taking your clothes off… I think about touching you and um, like you said, um touching you with my mouth because sometimes I wonder what you taste like," she could feel her cheeks burning deeply.

Cece's fingers trailed over Alison's stomach, "That sounds nice," she murmured, "You like my dancing, huh?" she smirked.

Alison rolled her eyes as she sighed, "Yeah, yeah, you know what you do."

Cece laughed, "What do I do?" she asked, teasingly.

"You move your hips all sexy and you push your hands through your hair all sexy," Alison shrugged, "You do it on purpose, I know you do."

Cece grinned, "You're right, I do," she admitted casually, "And it obviously works."

Alison turned to face her girlfriend, "So, your turn. What do you think about?"

Cece smiled, resting her hands on Ali's hips, "Well, I think about you," she purred, "I think about your soft skin and biting it," she nipped Alison's neck, "I think about what we did last night and I think about licking you too. I think about you doing the same to me," she kissed Alison's neck, "And sorry babe, I gotta admit, I might have thought about Jennifer Lawrence once or twice," she grinned.

Alison laughed and hit her playfully, "You!" she giggled.

"What, no celebrity crushes?" Cece teased.

Alison thought for a moment, "Um, maybe Taylor Swift."

Cece laughed loudly, "You're adorable," she pulled her closer, tickling her sides gently.

Alison chuckled, "That tickles."

Cece laughed lightly, "That's the point, silly," she rolled over her girlfriend and tickled her harder until the blonde was writhing with laughter beneath her.

"Okay, okay, enough," Alison managed to push her off as she caught her breath, "You're always tickling me!"

"Because I like making you laugh like that, you get these little crinkles around your eyes and you just look so happy. It's so cute," Cece couldn't stop smiling herself, "I love you, Ali."

Alison beamed, "I love you too, Cece. I wish I could just spend forever here with you in this bed," she sighed, "Just watch movies, have tickle wars, have you hold me, kiss you and stuff…"

Cece giggled, "I wish that too, but reality calls, babe. Like this dinner with your mum tonight," she groaned, "How am I gonna make her like me?"

Alison tilted her head, "Easy, Ce. Just be you."

"I've been me before, she doesn't exactly have the highest opinion of me, remember?" Cece pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was different," Alison insisted, "You weren't really being real when you were with Jason and all… I think all she needs to see is that you really care for me."

"I do," Cece agreed.

"I know," Alison smiled, "Just be you," she murmured before pressing her lips to Cece, "Either way, I'm still going to love you."

"Yeah but it would be easier to have your mum on side," Cece shrugged.

Alison nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it would."

"And Jason…" Cece trailed off.

Alison pulled a face, "I don't know. He has to deal with it too," she shrugged, "Because nothing is going to change how I feel about you."

Cece raised a gentle hand to Alison's face, "Same with you, Ali."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry guys, I've been super busy lately! Trying to update as much as I can! Sorry this is a bit of a shorter one!**

"I think last time we had a proper conversation you were studying at Upenn?" Jessica was doing her best impression of politeness as she sat at dinner with her daughter and her girlfriend.

Cece nodded, "It didn't work out too well," she said slowly, "I'm working at the boutique in town now. It's not a career but it pays the rent."

"I've been in there, they have some nice things," Jessica smiled.

Alison smiled gratefully at her mom, at least she was trying.

"So, do you still go to that club, I forget what it's called… you and Jason used to go?" Jessica asked not so subtlety.

Cece took a breath, "I haven't been for a while," she said slowly, "I don't really drink so much these days as when I was younger."

Alison squeezed her hand under the table.

"Good to hear," Jessica smiled tightly, "Seeing as you're dating my daughter who is not of drinking age."

Alison groaned, "Mom, we don't drink. I mean, okay, maybe once or twice but nothing crazy. Really."

Jessica nodded, "Good."

Cece hesitated before leaning forward slowly, "I know there's an age difference between Ali and I," she started, "But Alison is really mature for her age. I don't want to push her into growing up too fast at all. Ali is… beautiful and smart and funny and I love her," she bit her lip, "So, if you need to give me the third degree or test me or whatever it is you need to do for you to be comfortable with her seeing me… go ahead."

Jessica's eyebrows were raised in surprise, "Well… that's quite the speech, Cece. I hope it's true. What I would like is no more lies," she turned to her daughter, "If you're going to see Cece, tell me that. Don't tell me you're seeing your friends."

Alison nodded, "Okay, fair enough."

"And I don't know what Jason's thinking right now," Jessica shook her head, "He hasn't been around much since your party but you need to speak to him, Ali. He's your brother."

Alison nodded again, "Yeah… I know. I will."

Jessica nodded, "I'd like it if you'd spend some time here… rather than at Cece's all the time."

Alison sighed, "Uh-huh," she grumbled.

Cece couldn't help smiling as she nudged Alison, "That's not a problem. I mean, I appreciate being welcomed into your home."

"If I get any hint of partying or drugs…"

"Not an issue," Cece said quickly, "Honestly, you're right.. I was into some of that a couple years back. College was hard and I got a little lost. But I cleaned up well over a year ago. Sometimes I have a glass of whiskey or wine but that's really it. And if you tell me Ali's not allowed a drop, I'll happily abide by that."

Jessica watched the girl curiously; she certainly seemed a different Cece than the one her son used to hang out with, "One glass max. And not all the time."

"Totally," Cece agreed.

"And if your grades start to drop, Ali…"

Alison smiled, "Cece's super smart. She already helps me with my homework."

Cece grinned, "Not that she really needs the help."

Jessica nodded. She could see how much the two girls in front of her cared about one another. That didn't mean she wasn't going to be keeping a close eye on them.

* * *

"Someone's sleepy," Cece murmured.

Alison smiled lazily, her eyes closed as she curled into Cece's side. They were watching, or half watching, some movie in Alison's bedroom.

"Mm, sleepy," Alison mumbled in agreement, slinging an arm over Cece's stomach, stroking her through her clothes a few times before her hand stilled.

"Maybe I should go," Cece whispered, a hand in soft, blonde hair.

Alison's hand tightened over Cece's stomach, "Nooo," she whined.

Cece chuckled, "We didn't exactly clarify the rules of sleep over's, Ali."

Alison hummed sleepily, "Just a little longer, please. I always sleep better when I'm with you."

Cece bit her lip, "Yeah, same here baby," she kissed the top of Alison's head and unable to resist she continued, "I guess a little longer won't hurt."

* * *

Jessica trudged up the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She still hadn't decided if she was okay with letting her sixteen year old daughter have a sleepover with her girlfriend. She sighed. Technically, they'd been doing it for months anyway, she thought. She paused before pushing Ali's door open.

The two girls were curled up, fully dressed, in Alison's bed, breathing lightly as they held each other. The television ran redundantly. Jessica walked over to the television and switched it off. She turned the lamp off and closed the door gently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So… wanna talk?"

Jason rolled his eyes; obviously his mom had sent his sister to talk to him, "You mean about you pashing my ex at your party?"

Alison rolled her eyes right back, "She says you were never really official anyway."

"And that makes it less weird?" Jason asked.

Alison shrugged, "Is it weird cause she's a girl or cause you guys had a thing?"

Jason frowned, "I don't care if you like girls, Ali," he explained, "And you're right, we barely had a thing. It just shocked me, I guess."

"Right," Alison nodded, "Do you um… still like her?"

Jason laughed, "Don't worry, Ali, I'm not after your girl. Our family is complicated enough, don't you think?"

Alison smiled, "That's true. So… we're cool?"

Jason offered a smile, "Sure. You're gonna need someone on your side when dad gets home. You know what he's like."

* * *

Cece jumped a little as she felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Cece grinned, "I'd recognise that sexy voice anywhere."

Alison pulled her hands away and kissed her girlfriend quickly, "Nice answer," she handed her a cup of coffee, "Busy?"

Cece looked around the empty boutique, "Nope, it's been dead boring. Better now that you're here," she smiled, "Did you bring your homework?"

Alison sighed, "Uh-huh. Jeez, I'm here two minutes and you're going all teacher on me."

Cece rolled her eyes, "I just want to make sure you're keeping up with it," she took Ali's hand in her own, fiddling with her fingers, "Remember what your mom said?"

Alison nodded, "Yeah, yeah I know," she mumbled, "Maybe if you were my teacher, I would be more motivated," her lips curled into a smirk.

Cece chuckled as she snaked one hand around Alison's waist pulling her closer, "Well, why don't you get some homework done now and then maybe teacher can look at it and if it's good…" she shrugged, "maybe you'll get a reward."

Alison grinned, moving closer to her girlfriend, "Oh yeah? What kind of reward?"

Cece's eyes flicked up as the bell on the door sounded. Alison looked disappointed.

Cece smiled, "Go on," she nodded her head to out the back, "Get some work done, babe."

* * *

"So, how'd I do teach?"

Cece laughed, placing Alison's paper down, "You are so smart," she ran a hand through Alison's hair, "And so well spoken… or you know, written."

Alison smirked, "I know."

"And modest," Cece rolled her eyes, "Wanna help me close up?"

Alison groaned, "That's my reward? To help close up," she pouted.

"Someone's impatient," Cece chuckled, running her hand from Alison's hair down to her waist, "Why don't I give you a little reward now and then the rest of it in the privacy of the bedroom?"

Alison's eyes lit up, "Okay!"

Cece laughed, "So enthusiastic," she kissed Alison's mouth hard, her fingers stroking the younger woman's jaw.

Alison's mouth quickly opened, letting her girlfriend's tongue invade her mouth. She pressed her body against Cece's, tangling her fingers in her hair. She moaned into the kiss as her hands trailed down Cece's side. All too soon, Cece pulled away.

"We should close up," she whispered, her face still close to Ali's, "Get home."

Alison groaned but nodded.

Cece kissed her lips quickly, "We'll be quick, don't worry."

* * *

"That was so not quick," Alison growled between kisses as she backed Cece up the stairs.

Cece laughed, half tripping up the stairs, "Babe, it's kinda hard to kiss and do the stair thing," she turned and jumped up the last of the stairs, turning to her apartment door.

Alison came up behind her and started nibbling on her neck.

"God, you are so eager tonight," Cece managed to open the door and turned around, pulling her girlfriend in and closing the door, "Not that I'm complaining," she added quickly as Alison resumed her attack on Cece's neck, "But what has you so worked up?"

"You're so sexy," Alison answered simply, kissing Cece's jaw, "And you know," her voice dropped in volume, "Maybe I sorta liked the whole teacher thing. You'd make a hell of a sexy teacher, you know."

"Ah," Cece laughed, "That's it. You like the whole student teacher thing, huh? Should I be worried?"

Alison tutted, "As if, none of my teachers are even close to hot."

Cece smirked, "Well, then we'll just have to play pretend," she whispered with a wink.

Alison giggled.

Cece laughed, "Mm, you're so clever," she ran a hand through Ali's hair, "No wonder you're my favourite student."

Alison blushed at the way Cece was speaking, "I try," she whispered.

"I know you do," Cece murmured, "You like being a teacher's pet, don't you?"

Alison nibbled her lip, speaking quietly, "Only if the teacher is you."

Cece chuckled, pulling Alison's body flush against her own, "Very good answer," she whispered, "You're beautiful."

Alison continued nibbling her lip, "Thank you."

"Still…" Cece thought aloud, "You could use a little… extra credit, don't you think?"

Alison nodded, "What did you have in mind?" she fiddled with Cece's fingers.

Cece pretended to think, "Hmm, what do you think you have to offer me?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Um, uh," Alison stammered.

Cece tilted her head, a smirk crawling onto her lips, "What, nothing?"

Alison kissed her hard, wrapping her arms around the back of Cece's neck and pulling her as close as humanly possible. Cece pulled her Alison's hips tight against her own as she responded passionately until she ran out of breath.

"A plus," Cece whispered.

Alison grinned, "You're very generous."

Cece shrugged, "Only with you," she smiled, "Now, you're always talking about how grown up you are… feel like proving it?"

Alison bit her lip.

"Hey, you don't have to, babe," Cece said quickly, "You know, I'm just playing," she spoke gently.

Alison nodded, "I know," she smiled, "As much fun as the whole teacher student thing is," she giggled for a moment before becoming more serious, "But the…real you is much more alluring."

Cece's eyes softened, "You're so sweet, you know that?"

"You're so, so, so sexy," Alison murmured as she bent onto her knees' and started fiddling with her girlfriends' belt.

Cece lent her head back against the wall, "God, Ali. Are you – "

"Yeah, I'm sure," Alison cut in, pulling Cece's pants to her ankles.

"Awesome," Cece breathed.

Alison laughed as she kissed Cece's inner thigh before pulling her underwear off.

"You smell so…"

Cece moaned as Alison massaged her thigh, "I hope there's a good adjective coming after that."

Alison giggled, "I don't know. Um, yummy."

"That'll do," Cece grinned and then gasped as Alison's tongue suddenly hit her core.

Ali was new to this and a little clumsy but that didn't stop Cece moaning her name. Her hips were quickly shaking. She placed a hand in Ali's hair, her grip slowly tightening. Alison's tongue was soft and unsure at first but turned eager quickly. Cece's taste was intoxicating and Ali couldn't get enough. Plus, the way Cece's hips bucked when her tongue hit her girlfriends' clit was incredibly satisfying.

"God, Alison," Cece's fingers fell out of her girlfriends' hair as her body began to shake more violently, "Fuck."

Alison sucked on Cece's clit hard. Curiously she let her teeth sink gently into the soft skin and smiled as Cece moaned again. She lapped at Cece's juices as she crashed her back against the wall and rode it out. She placed a hand in Ali's hair and sunk down to the floor.

"God, I love you," Cece whispered, still breathless.

Alison licked her lips, "I love you too," she pressed her lips to Cece's, lingering for a few moments.

Cece could still taste herself on her own lips as she pulled away.

"You're very, very good at that," Cece smiled.

Alison giggled, "I really like it when your body shakes like that. And you're all sweaty,:" she put a hand on Cece's cheek.

Cece chuckled, "Yeah, well… damn, girl."

Alison smiled, "I like it when you're bossy… but I like it when you're like this too."

"Yeah, yeah," Cece mumbled.

Alison smirked and crawled into Cece's lap, kissing her lips and then her neck.

Cece hummed happily.

Alison giggled, "Enjoying yourself?" she purred into Cece's ear.

Cece blushed a little, "Uh-huh."

Alison tilted her head, "I don't know if I've ever seen you blush before. It's cute."

"Shut up," Cece rolled her eyes.

"But it's fun. Seeing you squirm," Alison grinned.

Cece shook her head, smiling, "Yeah, yeah. Can we get off the floor now?"

Alison laughed, standing up and offering her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning," Cece murmured into her girlfriends' ear.

Alison kept her eyes closed, smiling lazily, "Morning," she mumbled.

"Sleepy girl," Cece smiled, "Go back to sleep."

Alison turned around and nuzzled into Cece's chest, "You smell like sleep."

"Sorry," Cece laughed.

"It's okay, it's nice," Alison claimed, "Did you sleep well?"

"Sure I did," Cece smiled, "I was pretty worn out," she grinned.

Alison giggled, "I like making you feel good like that."

"Mm, I like it too," Cece kissed the top of Ali's head, wrapping her arms around her, "Are you still sleepy baby?"

"A little," Alison pulled back a little, "My dad gets home today," she said in a small voice.

Cece bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, he does," she said slowly, "If you change your mind… if you want me there…"

Alison nodded, "I know," she sighed, "I just think maybe one step at a time. Dad's not as… modern as mom."

Cece tried not to look worried, "I'm sure it will be okay. I mean, maybe it will just take him some time… Anyway, whatever happens… this, us, is right… right?"

Alison frowned, looking at the uncertainty on her girlfriends' face, "Hey, nothing my dad, or anyone, can say is going to change us. I love you and I want to be with you for…you know, a really long time," she bit her lip, "Nobody can change that. I won't let them."

Cece smiled, kissing Ali quickly, "I love you too. I just, I can't even imagine my life without you in it, Ali. You're so… beautiful and you give me so much… hope. I've never felt like that with anyone else before."

Alison nodded, "I'm not going anywhere," she promised, "You know… it's funny. Telling mom and being honest with her… has actually improved our relationship so much. She's been really great. It's been…nice. It'll be good to have her on side at least."

"That must be nice," Cece murmured.

Alison bit her tongue, "Sorry," she frowned, "Cece, you never talk about – "

"No, I don't," Cece cut in sharply.

Alison hesitated, "But you know if you want to – "

"If I wanted to, I would," Cece hopped out of bed and started getting dressed, "You should go."

Alison blinked in surprise at the sudden change in her girlfriend. She'd never pushed Cece on her background, figuring her girlfriend would talk when she felt like it. She'd just thought… she told Cece everything…

"I'm sorry, Ce," Ali placed a hand on Cece's arm, "I didn't mean to upset you."

Cece nodded stiffly.

"Are we okay?" Alison asked nervously.

Cece sighed, "Yeah," she nodded, "It's fine. We're good. Sorry, Ali," she took her girlfriends' hand, "My family sucks, that's all. I don't… I don't like talking about it. They don't care about me and I don't care about them," she shrugged.

Alison nodded; she supposed that was all she was going to get for now, "Okay. Fair enough. I love you, Cece."

"I know, Ali," Cece bought Ali's hand to her face, "I love you too. You're amazing, I… I just don't want to talk about it right now. I want you to focus on your family," she kissed the inside of Ali's hand, "Let me know how it goes, okay?"

Alison wondered how much truth there was to that as opposed to deflection, "Of course. Chances are I'll wanna take refuge here tonight."

Cece kissed her quickly, "Any time, baby."

* * *

"Cece Drake?" Alison's dad was saying incredulously, "That girl that your brother dated? As if you being with a girl wasn't bad enough," he shook his head hopelessly.

Alison felt the anger surge through her body but her mom spoke before she had the chance.

"She's a nice girl, Ken," Jessica said, "She really cares about Ali. That's the most important thing," she spoke firmly.

"How can you say that? Look what she's turned our daughter into!"

Alison growled, "She didn't turn me gay, dad. Seriously?"

"Well, how else could this happen? You never liked… girls before then she comes along and – "

"What would you even know? I did so like girls before Cece. I had a crush on Emily, we even kissed once," she ignored the disgusted look on her father's face, "I don't care if you don't like it," she said quietly, "I love her and I'm happy."

"Well, I don't like it," her dad said stubbornly, "And I don't support it. I don't want her in this house."

Jessica glared at him, "That's not just your decision to make."

"She's twenty, Jessica, do you really think all their doing is watching television in there?" Kenneth snapped.

"Well, that's a whole other discussion," Jessica claimed, "But I'd much rather have her doing that here than pushing her away. They're not going to stop seeing each other, Ken, and I don't want them to."

Alison was touched by the way her mum was standing up for her.

"I go away for a few weeks and this is what I come back to?" his voice was rising quickly now.

"This is not a bad thing, Kenneth. I've never seen Ali happier and I am not going to let you take that away."

"Well, your idea of looking after our children has always been off but this is just ridiculous."

"And your idea of looking after our children has been being away for weeks at a time and then rejecting their happiness," Jessica snapped back.

Both sat staring daggers at one another.

"Well, then I guess you get better get those papers drawn up," Kenneth said with a sigh.

Alison frowned, "Papers? What papers?" she looked between her parents in confusion.

Jessica shook her head, "Ali, go up to your room."

"What? Why?" Alison asked.

Jessica sighed, "Please, Ali," she sounded exasperated.

Alison stood up, "Can I go…out?" she asked her mum quietly, not looking at her dad.

Jessica nodded, "Sure. Just be home for dinner, okay?"

"Okay," Alison agreed, walking away from the table disheartened and confused.

* * *

Cece could tell her girlfriend was more than a little stressed out the moment she opened the door. Alison pushed past her, not even stopping to give her a kiss.

"Ali?" Cece followed her girlfriend into the lounge.

Alison sat down and put her head in her hands, "So, I think I broke up my parents' marriage," she mumbled against her hands.

Cece frowned, scooting closer to the younger woman, "Whoa, start at the start. Tell me what happened, babe."

Alison sighed, taking her head from her hands and staring blankly ahead, "He doesn't want me to be gay. He doesn't like it. So mum was sticking up for me and they were arguing and then dad said maybe you should draw up those papers or something. Then mum told me to leave," she sighed, "It took me a bit to figure out, but that's what he meant, right? Divorce papers?"

Cece put a hand around Ali's shoulders, "Babe, I don't know if that's what he meant… but if your parents are getting a divorce, it's not because of you."

"Well, I told him I'm gay and – "

"Ali," Cece took her hand in an effort to calm her down, "You've told me your parents always argue. And that's when he's around. He's always away and when he's home they argue; that's what you told me, remember?"

Alison shook her head, "I don't know," she mumbled.

Cece ran a hand through her girlfriend's hair, "Ali, think about it. All he said was papers and your mum knew to send you away," she hesitated, "I'm guessing it's something they've already spoken about," she said gently.

Alison looked at her, "You think so?"

Cece nodded, "I think it's a possibility, yeah. Kids don't ruin their parents' marriage, Ali. It's not how it works."

Alison thought for a moment, "Yeah… I guess."

Cece kissed her cheek, "It's not your fault, I promise," she said quietly.

Alison kissed her lips, lingering a moment, "Thank you. Sorry I got so…"

"Don't apologise, baby," Cece pulled her close, "Parents splitting up is really hard. You're allowed to be upset, if that's what is happening."

Alison nodded.

"My parents split up," Cece mumbled quietly.

Alison looked at her in surprise; Cece never spoke about her family, "I didn't know that," she didn't want to push her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I was like eight," Cece shrugged, "They fought all the time."

"Do you know what they fought about?" Alison asked.

"Money, I guess," Cece nibbled her lip, "And me."

Alison frowned, "You? Why would they fight about you?"

Cece looked down at her lap, "Ali… I was a hard kid. I was really hyperactive and at school I kept getting in trouble for being disruptive. They started taking me to all these doctors…"

Alison nodded, "Oh. Well, some kids are like that, right? What did the doctors say?"

"They said I was bored by school because my iq was above average. That's why I kept getting into trouble," Cece bit her lip.

"Well, sure," Alison said, "That makes sense. You are super smart!"

Cece smiled briefly, "So they accelerated me and it was better for a while but then…" she trailed off.

Alison squeezed her hand, "You can tell me, Ce. I won't ever judge you, I promise."

Cece closed her eyes and took a breath, "I started acting out again. I was barely sleeping. It was just like I was wired all the time. I wanted my parents, or teachers, or whoever's attention all the time. We kept going to see doctors and psychiatrists… they said I was too young to go on any medication. Mum and dad were fighting a lot, all those tests were so expensive and I was so annoying," she shook her head, "Mum had to scale back her time at work so money was even tighter. And then, there was this one time and I was trying to get mum to play this game with me. I played lots of games. Her and dad were talking about something, I don't even remember what, and I just kept on and on."

Alison watched her girlfriend mesmerised.

"He kept telling me to shut up and mum told him not to talk to me so harshly. So next time, I spoke, he hit me," Cece's face contorted with conflicting emotion, "He hit me so hard I fell down and hit my head on the ground. I think I passed out for a minute, but then mum was there… next thing, I know, they split up," she shrugged.

"He hit you that hard?" Alison asked mortified, "That's awful, Cece."

Cece shrugged again, "Yeah. I thought it was my fault they split up."

"But you said they were already arguing all the time. You were just a little kid, it wasn't your fault," Alison insisted.

Cece smiled at her, "I know that now. That's what I'm trying to tell you."

Alison nodded with a smile, "I figured," then her brow furrowed in thought, "But then what happened? Did you calm down when you got older? What about your mum – "

Cece bit her lip, "It was hard because my iq was so high, I needed to to be stimulated but I was so hyperactive I couldn't actually focus on anything. I got really frustrated. When I was about ten, they finally put me on some medication. It's for like attention deficit disorder. It calmed me down a lot, Mum was always good with me. I barely saw dad, just on holidays. I was scared of him though and I don't think mum ever forgave him."

Alison nodded, "Do you ever talk to them now?" she asked.

"Dad, never," Cece said shortly, "Mum… I wish," she hung her head, "She died when I was sixteen, Ali."

Alison quickly wrapped her arms around Cece, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Cece hugged her back, nuzzling into her girlfriends shoulder, "I know. I don't like talking about it," she pulled back, "It was a car accident. It was so sudden… it wasn't fair," she mumbled.

"It's not fair at all," Alison agreed softly, "Did you have to go live with your dad?"

Cece nodded, "Yeah, but only for a few months. I got early acceptance into Upenn and a scholarship so I got out of there… .I worked while I was at college so I could save but I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want to be the poor scholarship girl. And I didn't want to finish school and have to move back in with my dad."

"You're amazing," Alison took her girlfriends hands in her own, "You know that, right?"

Cece tried to smile, "It was just surviving, Ali."

"Yeah, but you survived a lot," Alison persisted, "And look at you now. You're amazing. You support yourself. You're working – "

"I dropped out of school," Cece pointed out.

Alison shrugged, "Lots of people do. You don't have to go to school."

"I'd like to go back some day," Cece thought aloud.

"Then you will," Alison said confidently.

"I still have to take that medication," Cece admitted.

Alison blinked in surprise before shrugging, "That's cool. You do what you have to do, right? I wish you could have told me, Ce."

Cece looked guilty, "It's not that I don't trust you or anything," she rushed, "It's just exhausting to talk about."

Alison nodded, "Yeah, I can see that," she ran her thumb over Cece's cheek, "But the medication… I've never seen you take it. Do you take it every day?"

Cece ducked her head, "I do. I'm just good at sneaking it so I don't have to explain to people."

Alison tilted her head, "I'm not people, babe. I'm your girlfriend. I love you, no matter what."

Cece smiled, "I love you too, baby. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner – "

"It's alright," Alison cut in, "Really. I get it. Some stuff is super hard to talk about."

Cece nuzzled into Ali's shoulder again, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Alison rested her chin on top of Cece's head, "It's nice to know I can take of you too. You're always looking after me, you know."

"I like looking after you," Cece whispered.

Alison squeezed her, "I like looking after you too," she thought for a moment before sighing, "Mum would probably be happier without dad anyway," she said quietly.

Cece smiled, kissing her quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Your father and I are getting a divorce."

Alison nodded, "I figured," she fiddled with her nails absently.

"Alison, it's nobody's fault," her mum said firmly, "He shouldn't have bought it up the way he did the other day. It really has nothing to do with you kids."

"So… what has it to do with?" Alison asked, "You guys are always fighting but I never know what about…"

Jessica sighed, "We've been fighting for a long time, Alison. We just don't see eye to eye on things anymore. On anything. We have nothing in common and we just seem to get underneath each others skin. It's not… one thing. We've just grown apart. Evolved differently."

Alison nodded, "Oh. Okay. It's not because I'm…"

"No," Jessica repeated, "That's one of very many things that we disagree on. But he will accept you, Alison. Just give him some time."

Alison shrugged, "Um, are you okay?"

Jessica smiled, "I am."

"Where's dad now?" Alison asked.

Jessica hesitated, "He's gone away… for business."

Alison scoffed, "Oh. When is he coming back?"

"I'm not sure," Jessica said slowly, "But I'm sure he'll let us know."

Alison blinked, taking that in, "He's… walked out on us," she realised.

"We've both signed the papers so technically…"

"Yeah but he could have said goodbye," Alison said bitterly, "Could have said… something."

"He hasn't handled it….well, I agree but he's still your father," Jessica said gently.

"I get that you're trying to be like, neutral and not bad mouth him in front of me, but mum, that was a shit move on his part and he's being a prick."

Jessica sighed, "Ali…"

"Please just admit that," Alison growled, "He walked out on his kids mum. Without a word."

"Okay, yes his actions were… crap. And yes he has been a prick."

Alison smiled, "Yeah. Can I go to Cece's tonight?"

Jessica bit her tongue, "I'd prefer if you had her here."

Alison sighed, "Fine, but she's staying over."

"Was that a question or a statement?"

"A fact," Alison smiled as she got up, "Because I guess this is the bit where you start trying to buy my love. Isn't that what divorced parents do?"

Jessica chuckled, "You wish."

Alison pouted, "But I'm sad," she claimed, "And she's sleeping in my bed."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "You're sixteen…" she sighed, "Just this once. Only because I know under that attitude that you are affected by this."

Alison grinned, "Thanks mom," she hugged her quickly before pulling her phone out and flouncing off.

* * *

"You're really okay?" Cece sounded concerned as she ran a hand through her girlfriends' hair as the two lay on Ali's bed.

Alison sighed, "I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I want to do something fun."

Cece smiled, "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm," Alison thought, "We could dance."

Cece laughed, "You wanna go dancing?"

Alison sat up and looked at her, "No, I can't be bothered going into Philly," she shrugged, "But we could dance here."

Cece stood up and held her hand out, "Okay, let's dance," she grinned.

Alison giggled, taking her girlfriends' hand and hitting play on her stereo.

Cece spun her girlfriend around before pulling her close, moving to the rhythm of the music. Alison bit her lip as she watched the older woman's hips sway. She ran her hands down Cece's sides, settling them on her hips.

"You dance so good," Alison murmured.

Cece smirked, "Do I?" she just asked innocently.

Alison giggled, "You know you do," she pushed at Cece's chest playfully, "You're like all seductress when you dance. It's so hot."

Cece's smile widened, "You're not so bad yourself," she murmured as she pushed her hands through her own hair, watching her girlfriend bite her lip.

Alison pulled her close again, "Yeah, well, you taught me everything I know," she claimed, "I used to watch you dance with all those guys. They couldn't take your eyes off you. It was like the dancefloor revolved around you."

"You exaggerate," Cece rolled her eyes, "But I bet you were checking me out, even then," she winked.

Alison blushed, "Well, yeah, probably," she smiled sheepishly, "I didn't know though. I thought I was just trying to like… emulate your dancing… I wanted to be like you. I thought you were the coolest chick ever."

Cece laughed, "And now?" she put a hand on the small of Ali's back, "What do you think now?"

Alison locked her eyes on Cece, "Now I know you're the most beautiful woman in the world. And not just on the outside. You're so sweet and so smart and loyal. You always know how to make me feel better. You know how to make me laugh. And I still want to be like you. I'd be proud to be half the woman you are."

Cece's eyes grew soft as her girlfriend spoke, "Oh, you," she murmured, pulling Alison into her chest, "Talk about sweet. You're my little angel," she kissed her on top of the head.

Alison smiled, "Not so much with the little," she giggled.

Cece nuzzled into her neck, "My little angel," she repeated, pulling away with a laugh.

"Fine, fine," Alison rolled her eyes.

Cece's hands moved down Alison's spine and onto her behind, pulling her close.

"I love you," Alison murmured before pressing her lips to Cece's.

Cece kissed back, moving one hand to sweep it through Alison's blonde hair.

"I love you too," she said breathlessly as she lowered Alison onto the bed.

Alison wrapped her hands around the back of Cece's neck. Then she moved her hands down to Cece's waist and pulled her flush against her own body.

"Mm, Ali," Cece mumbled, "Stop."

Alison bit her lip, "Sorry."

Cece smiled, "No, I mean I want to. Of course I want to. I just don't think it's what your mum meant when she said I could…sleep in your bed."

Alison smiled sheepishly, "Well… she knows we, you know, do stuff. When her and dad were arguing, she said she'd rather we do it here than like push me away."

Cece shook her head, smiling, "Did you make that up?"

Alison laughed, "No! She really did!"

Cece grinned, "Well, in that case…" she began nibbling on Ali's neck, tracing her fingers over her girlfriends' hips and underneath her shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHPATER 12**

Alison woke up with her girlfriends' heartbeat still sounding in her ear. She smiled as she replaced her head with her hand, feeling Cece's heartbeat through her fingers.

"Someone's awake."

Alison looked up, smiling sheepishly, "Oh. I didn't know you were awake."

Cece chuckled, her hand resting on Alison's back, "You always listen to my heart beat," she noted.

Alison nodded, "I like it. It sounds nice. Like a lullaby."

Cece grinned, "You're the cutest," she kissed the younger woman's lips, "I wish we could wake up like this every morning."

Alison blushed, "So do I," she mumbled.

"You've changed me, Ali," Cece whispered, "I don't know where I'd be now if not for you."

Alison bit her lip, "You're giving me too much credit," she mumbled.

"I mean it," Cece insisted, "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was so all over the place… and you looked up to me and it made me believe I could actually be…good. The way you looked at me... you respected me. I hadn't had that for myself in a long time. I'm just glad you couldn't stop kissing me," she grinned for a moment, "Because I'd kind of convinced myself I wasn't good enough for you."

Alison kissed Cece's lips before she spoke, "I don't think I changed you," she said quietly, "I think we just bring out the best in each other. It was already there… you'd just lost sight of it. When I met you, I thought in public you were so confident and funny and you always knew what to say in any situation. Then when it was just us I saw the cracks. You were so much deeper than you let on… teaching me about politics and history and reading all those philosophical books I don't understand," she smiled, "You had passion about more than just partying. You were just scared to pursue it because you didn't believe in yourself. But…you believed in me."

"And I always will," Cece whispered, "I guess I could see you were starting to shut yourself from your friends and it reminded me of me. I didn't want you to be alone like I had been. I didn't realise you were going to help me way more than I could ever help you."

Alison sat up and poked her girlfriend, "Not true! You have helped me. It was like we were at a fork and we could either shut ourselves off… or let each other in. I'm glad we did the latter," she tickled Cece's hips lightly, "Please don't ever doubt how much you've helped me. I love you."

Cece smiled, "I love you too," she murmured before quickly flipping Alison onto her back, "Especially like this," she winked.

Alison giggled and kissed her girlfriend again just as there was a knock on the door. Cece quickly jumped off her girlfriend.

"Come in," Alison said disgruntledly.

"Morning," Jessica popped her head in.

"Morning," Alison grumbled.

Cece was trying to distance herself from her girlfriend as much as possible, "Morning," she mumbled.

Jessica's eyes flitted from one girl to the other, "I'm going to the shops, do you need anything?" she asked her daughter.

"Um. I think we need more yoghurt. Lemon, please," Alison smiled.

Jessica nodded, "Okay," she stood in the doorway awkwardly, "Your father called."

Alison scowled, "And?"

"He's coming back to town Friday… to collect some of his things," Jessica said.

"Oh," Alison bit her lip, "Does he want to see me?" she asked quietly.

"He said he'd like to sit down with you, yes."

Alison sighed, "Do I have to? It's not like he will have changed his mind."

"It's your choice," Jessica stated.

Alison thought hard, "Will you be there?"

"If you'd like me to be," Jessica offered.

"Okay," Alison resigned, "I'll talk to him."

Jessica nodded and left the two girls alone again.

Cece nuzzled into Ali's neck, "You okay, baby?"

Alison shrugged, "I guess."

Cece bit her lip, watching her girlfriends' face darken, she kissed her cheek, "Hey, don't let him ruin our nice wake up call," she murmured.

Alison attempted a smile, "Sorry, I don't mean to be a downer."

"Don't apologise," Cece exclaimed, "Just tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

Alison's smile grew as she pulled Cece close, "Well… " she kissed Cece passionately.

Cece pushed her hands through Alison's hair before pulling her hips close to her own.

* * *

Alison could barely look at her dad as he sat down. It seemed hard for him to look at her too. Alison looked to her mother who glanced between the two.

"I suppose your mother has told you we're separating."

"Uh-huh," Alison nodded.

"Well, I'm moving up north… I'm always up there for work anyway so I thought…"

"Okay," Alison didn't know what she was meant to say or how she was meant to feel.

"I think it's best if we just let things settle for a while," her dad's tone was business-like, impersonal.

Alison scoffed, "You mean you don't want to see me."

Her dad sighed in frustration, "Ali, things are very confusing for all of us right now – "

"Confusing?" Alison frowned, "It's not confusing for me. You and mum always fight so she'll be happier without you. That's fine by me. My dad doesn't want to talk to me because I like girls. That's not confusing, dad, it's just disappointing."

"Disappointing? Disappointing," her dad shook his head, "Disappointing, Alison, is when you raise your daughter to be one way and she turns her back on all of that to throw it away on some party going little… lesbian who is just trying to fill in her college dream and will dump you as soon as she gets bored."

Alison stood up, "How dare you," her voice shook, "You don't even know Cece. You don't even know me. What's worse is if you don't want to know this part of me, you don't want to know me."

"But you can change," her dad suddenly sounded pleading, "You can forget her and - "

"Kenneth," Jessica stood up, "You should leave. Now."

"Jessica – "

"Nobody will come into this house and tell my daughter to change. Now, leave."

Kenneth grew silent as he looked at his wife and daughter. He shrugged, standing up and walking out.

"Thanks, mom," Alison said quietly.

Jessica walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Don't thank me for doing what any good parent should do. I never want you to change who you are, Ali. Always remember that."

"Mom," Alison pulled away, hesitating, "Do you like Cece?"

Jessica put a hand on her daughters' face, "I do," she replied, "I wasn't sure at first," she admitted, "But I can see how much she cares about you. How much you care about her. I like the way you smile every time you talk about her," she smiled.

Alison grinned, "Cool. It means a lot to me that you approve."

"Since when?" Jessica chuckled, "See, I think she's helped you grow up a little too. Just don't grow up too fast."

Alison blushed, shrugging.

Jessica's face grew serious again, "Ali, you know you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Just because she's a bit older – "

"Mom," Alison whined, "It's fine, really. It was her that wanted to take things slow in…that department. She's very respectful."

Jessica nodded, "Okay, well…good. As long as you're being safe and she's respecting your wishes…"

Alison nodded, "We are. And she does."

"You know, if you ever need to talk to me… about anything, you can," Jessica said pointedly, "Even if it's something that might be a bit awkward. Okay?"

Alison smiled, "I know, mom. I'm um really glad we can talk like this now. It's nice."

Jessica smiled, "It is."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cece moaned as her girlfriends' teeth dug into her collarbone. Alison's hand pushed Cece's singlet up to run her fingers lightly over her hipbone. Cece licked her lips as the younger woman's hands moved over her stomach and tickled past her ribs.

Cece moaned again.

Alison smiled before quickly nipping her girlfriends' ear, "You're so sexy when you moan like that," she murmured.

"What can I say?" Cece spoke a little breathlessly, "It's what you do to me."

Alison giggled, "I like that," she trailed her hand back down Cece's torso, stopping at the hem of her jeans.

Cece groaned again.

Alison looked at the lust in her girlfriends eyes, tilting her head, "I like that I can make you can make you feel like this."

Cece smiled, "Yeah, well," she shrugged, "I love you."

Alison's eyes softened, "I love you too," she murmured into her girlfriends' ear, "I've wanted to try this for a while."

Alison peeled back Cece's jeans and threw her hand into her girlfriends' underwear. She bit her lip as her fingers were coated in Cece's wetness.

"You don't have to," Cece said quietly.

Alison rolled her eyes, "I know, baby, but I want to," she grinned, "Plus you're really wet," she giggled.

Cece clenched her jaw as she blushed.

Alison touched Cece's cheek with her other hand, "I like it. You feel nice. I like knowing that I made you all… you know."

Cece grinned sheepishly, "Aroused? Horny? Worked up?"

Alison giggled again, "Yeah, that. Um, you have to show me, I don't know how…"

Cece smiled, "I can teach you. I mean, you touch yourself, it's not so different."

Alison bit her lip, "It's very different, Ce!"

"Maybe," she lowered her hand to rest on Alison's, "Remember how you told me you liked stimulation better than penetration?"

Alison nodded, "What do you like?"

Cece thought for a moment, "Usually the same… sometimes it's nice to do both though. Like when you know you're really close and then you feel penetration, it can be really nice."

Alison nibbled on her lip, "What if I can't…"

Cece read the younger woman's mind, "Don't even worry about that," she insisted, "I feel good just having you touch me, Ali. Don't worry about trying to reach orgasm or anything."

Alison's fingers sifted through Cece's wet folds, "I want to though," she pouted.

Cece chuckled as her eyes fluttered, "Trust me, I really don't think that's going to be a problem."

She pulled Alison's fingers to a certain spot, "Here feels really, really good," she gasped a little before moaning.

Alison smiled, "Oh yes, that's where I like it too!"

Cece smiled as her pulse escalated, "You do, huh?"

Alison giggled, "Yep!" she kept moving her fingers, rubbing in circles then faster and slower intermittently, "I can feel your heart racing."

Cece pressed her lips to Alison's briefly before she crashed into her shoulder, biting into it as her body began to shake.

Alison watched her girlfriend's body convulsing against her as she moved her fingers in longer strokes quickly. She watched the way Cece's eyes fluttered and listened to her moaning. She supposed her girlfriend couldn't give her much instruction now but she decided to be brave and run a finger down her girlfriend until she found her entrance. She pushed two fingers in tentatively.

Cece's body stopped moving for a moment but she could feel her hand tighten in her hair. Her girlfriend began to move her hips against Ali's fingers until she reached her peak, letting out a final moan before crashing on her back and breathing heavily.

Alison pulled her fingers away and smelt them curiously before licking them.

"Yum," she murmured, having forgotten how good her girlfriend tasted.

Cece let out a chuckle between breaths.

Alison lay her head on Cece's chest as it rose and fell, "I love feeling close to you," she whispered, "I hope you know how special you are to me."

Cece ran her fingers through Ali's hair, "I love it too," she breathed, "And that was the most amazing experience of my life except…"

"Except?" Alison asked, sitting up, looking worried.

Cece smiled, "Except for the first time you told me you loved me."

Alison smiled, "Oh!" she chuckled with relief, "Well then, I shall tell you forever. Sex is very nice and um fun and it makes me feel close to you but mostly I like the way you hold me because I feel so safe in your arms. You smell so pretty and your heart beat is so soothing and your arms shield me from anything scary."

"I feel the same," Cece agreed, "I just can't word it as poetically as you," she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh and I like it when you stroke my hair like that," Alison murmured, her head still laying on Cece's chest.

"It reminds me that you're real," Cece admitted, "I never thought I'd find someone who looks at me like you do. Who lets me be me. I didn't know I was capable of caring about someone as much as I care about you."

"Mm," Alison hummed happily.

Cece chuckled, "You're sleepy," she noted, "Close your eyes."

Alison inhaled her girlfriends smell and snuggled deeper into her chest, "Just for a little while," she murmured.

* * *

"I made you something," Cece held up a cd.

Alison chuckled, "A mix cd? You're showing your age," she teased.

Cece rolled her eyes, "It's not a mix cd. Just listen."

Alison squinted curiously as she placed the cd into her computer and hit play expectantly. She blinked quickly as a smile spread over her face.

"That's your heart beat!" she exclaimed, "I'd recognise it anyway."

Cece grinned, "Yeah, well you're always listening to it, so I thought now if I'm not here you can still hear it," she bit her lip, smiling sheepishly, "Corny, right?"

Alison wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "No way! I love it but how did you even…"

Cece shrugged, "I have my ways."

"This is so sweet," Alison gushed, "I'm going to put it straight onto my phone! Then I can listen to it while I try to get to sleep!"

Cece smiled then pretended to pout, "I've been replaced. Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

Alison giggled, "Silly," she pushed at Cece gently, "Never. The real thing always wins."

Cece beamed, "Good. I love that I can make you feel safe, Ali."

Alison grinned, "You always do, Ce," she took Cece's hand in her own, "I'm so glad I kissed you that first time."

Cece laughed, pulling her onto the bed, "You were so embarrassed," she reminisced.

"Yeah, well, you were so cool and I was so awkward," Alison shrugged.

Cece smiled, "You were adorable, Ali. I can't believe how much you've changed though. I mean," she rushed, "in a good way. Like you were so shy and cute and now you've got so much more confidence and you're such a tease and you're so sexy," she kissed her lips, lingering a while.

Alison returned the kiss, only breaking away when she ran out of breath, "Yeah, well, I learnt from the best," she grinned.

Cece laughed, tickling her girlfriends skin gently, "That's true," she kissed and nipped at her neck playfully, "How about we put a movie on?"

Alison giggled, "You mean pretend to watch a movie and – "

"Mm, that's exactly what I mean," Cece murmured, a smile playing on her lips which were quickly covered by her girlfriends'.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing this! Hope you enjoy this little fluffy chapter :) Let me know what you think!**

 **CHAPTER 14**

"Ali," Cece groaned, "Your phone."

Cece didn't know how her girlfriend was sleeping through the loud ringing of her phone.

Cece grumbled as she rolled out of bed and dug around until she found her girlfriends' phone.

"Hello?"

"Cece," it was Ali's mom, "Is Ali there?"

Cece stifled a yawn as she climbed back into bed, "Yeah, she's just sleeping. You want me to wake her up for you?"

Alison's mom sighed, "No, it's okay. I figured she was there but I was expecting her home last night, that's all."

"Oh," Cece bit her lip, "Sorry. I…I didn't know, I thought you knew she was staying. I'll bring her home – "

"Cece, it's fine, don't worry about it. I'll speak to her later. I just needed to know she was there, safe," Jessica sounded relieved.

Cece nodded, "Okay, sure. Well she is. Totally safe."

"Thanks Cece, I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, bye," Cece hung up.

Cece sighed, turning to her girlfriend who was somehow still sleeping peacefully. She lay down beside her and ran her hands over her hips, nuzzling into her neck softly.

"Mm," Alison hummed, eyes still closed.

Cece chuckled, "Right, so that wakes you up but you can sleep through your ridiculous ring tone fifty times."

Alison made a sleepy noise in her throat, "What you talking about?" she mumbled.

Cece nipped Alison's neck gently, "Your mom was calling," she explained, "Apparently she didn't even know you were sleeping over. Why didn't you tell her?"

Alison's eyes opened and she turned to face the older woman, "Oh shit," she swore, "I told her I was coming over but not staying. I just forgot. You distracted me!"

Cece rolled her eyes, "It's my fault? Ali! Come on, I'm trying to make a good impression on your mom, remember?"

Alison bit her lip, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll talk to her."

Cece nodded, kissing Alison's lips quickly.

"But hey, you know my mom likes you," Alison said, "She really does."

Cece shrugged, "I guess. I just don't want you to have to stop coming here or anything, that's all. We have to stick by the rules, Ali."

Alison laughed, "Never thought I'd hear Cece Drake say that."

Cece giggled, "Yeah, well never thought I'd have someone important enough to make me want to follow the rules," she smiled.

Alison blushed, "You're sweet," she murmured, a hand on Cece's collarbone.

"You're a troublemaker," Cece shot back before her breath hitched as Alison's other hand tickled her hip gently under her singlet.

Alison grinned, "I know," her fingers danced over Cece's stomach, "Your skin is so soft," she breathed as her fingers made their way over her girlfriends' ribs.

"Your hands are…" Cece breathed contentedly, closing her eyes.

Alison giggled, "That wasn't exactly a finished sentence."

Cece opened her eyes, smiling sheepishly, "Heaven," she finished, "Your hands are heaven. You have no idea what you do to me," she whispered.

Alison bit her lip, "I might have a slight idea," she murmured, her palms massaging Cece's hips.

Cece's eyes were fixed on her girlfriend, "Ali, I love you."

Alison's lips curled into a smile, "I love you too. I love this side of you, Ce. I like that you can be vulnerable with me. I get the feeling there's not a lot of people you've been able to be like that with."

Cece nodded, "Well, you're special. I'm… in awe of you."

Alison blushed again before smirking, "I am pretty awesome."

Cece rolled her eyes, "Ha ha," she drawled, "I take it back. I think you know exactly what you do to me."

Alison's eyes lit up mischievously, "You're not particularly subtle," she whispered into Cece's ear before biting it gently.

"Mm," Cece hummed happily, "I like it when you're… in control like this. It's nice. To let go. To let someone else take the reins."

Alison kissed Cece's neck gently, then her jaw and to her lips.

"You can let go any time with me," Alison pulled Cece's head into her chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah," Cece nodded, speaking softly, "I know," she closed her eyes as she felt Alison's fingers run through her hair, "That's nice," she murmured.

Alison smiled, "Now who's the sleepy one?" she asked gently.

"Mm," Cece could feel her body relax every time she felt her girlfriends' touch, "Not sleepy. Just relaxed. I like lying here like this."

"So do I," Alison replied, yawning a little, "But I might fall asleep. Is that okay?"

Cece nodded, nuzzling into Alison's chest, "Of course. I might too," she admitted, running a hand over her eyes.

Alison giggled, "Cutie."

Cece looked up at her sheepishly, "Shush you."

"Not my fault you have adorable mannerisms," Alison grinned.

Cece shrugged, "Yeah, yeah."

"Yeah, yeah," Alison teased gently, "I wish I could stay here every night."

"I wish too," Cece murmured, "Someday?"

Alison smiled happily, "Someday!"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER

Cece watched her girlfriend sleep peacefully. She smiled as she gently put a hand in soft, blonde hair. She watched the way Alison's eyelids fluttered every now and then before stilling. The content look on her face. She smiled at the way Ali's lips were just parted and she could feel her breath on her hand. Her eyes trailed down to watch Alison's chest rise and fall slowly.

Alison shifted in her sleep, groaning slightly.

Cece bit her lip, holding back a smile. She couldn't help resting the back of her hand on Ali's cheek. Alison turned into the touch, her eyes fluttering. Cece replaced her hand with her lips, kissing Alison's cheek softly.

Alison's throat made a tired noise.

"God, you are so adorable," Cece whispered without thinking.

Alison's eyes crinkled before they opened sleepily.

"Mm, thanks," she smiled lazily, "You're hopeless."

Cece blushed, "You're irresistible," she kissed Alison's nose.

Alison grinned, "Not so bad yourself," she mumbled sleepily, pulling the covers close around her.

Cece bit her lip, "You're still tired, go back to sleep."

Alison yawned as confirmation, "Just a little longer."

Cece laughed quietly, "As long as you'd like, precious girl," she kissed her nose again as Alison's eyes fell closed.

* * *

"So, um, Ali, can I ask you something?" Emily fidgeted nervously.

Alison nodded, "Sure."

"Have you and Cece… you know? Um, like – "

"Oh," Alison giggled, a blush crawling onto her cheeks, "Well, yeah actually we have."

Emily's eyes widened, "You have!?" she asked, "Wow. Was it… it's just Maya and I have been together a while now… and sometimes I want to…"

Alison nodded, "Have you guys spoken about it?"

Emily shrugged, "Well, we do other stuff… but no."

"You should talk to her about it," Alison encouraged, "It's really important to be open and honest about…sex…stuff," she coughed awkwardly, "I mean, at first it's sort of weird talking about it but it gets easier. Plus, then you know how she's thinking too."

Emily nodded, "It's just so awkward," she mumbled.

Alison smiled, "I know. It was hard with Cece because I thought you know, she's older, so she might want… but she was really good about it! She didn't want to pressure me or anything. She wanted to take it slow. Which was great. So we did… other stuff before we went like all the way."

Emily smiled, "She sounds really nice, Ali. I'm glad you have her, even if it means I don't get to see you as much."

Alison ducked her head, "Sorry, Em. I know I've been sort of absent lately… I get kind of… obsessive, I guess."

"It's okay," Emily shrugged, "I get it. I'm like that sometimes too. Well, until Han gave me a lecture. It's important to make time for your friends too. Plus, you know Cece can always hang out with us too. It would be nice to get to know her better."

"Really?" Alison grinned, "That would be great. Thanks, Em," she hugged her friend.

* * *

"So… there's nothing left between you and her, right?"

"Emily? No! No way!" Alison shook her head.

Cece bit her lip, "Well, you guys did sort of have a thing…"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Not really. We kissed, like once. I liked her for a little while, I guess."

"But now?" Cece asked.

Alison sighed, "Now I have the most amazing, beautiful, irreplaceable girlfriend ever," she ran her hand over Cece's arm, "So, I don't even need to look at any other girl. Ever."

Cece smiled sheepishly, "Okay. Sorry. Argh, I don't know why I'm being so insecure."

"Neither do I," Alison murmured, "You have no reason whatsoever to be insecure. I am totally, completely, absolutely in love with you."

Cece grinned, "Mm, that sounds nice," she pulled Alison closer and rest her head in the crook of her neck, "Don't stop."

Alison chuckled, "You're totally milking it," she sighed, "But you're allowed," she kissed the top of Cece's head, "But um, can I say something?"

Cece sat up straighter, "Sure, of course."

"Well, maybe you um… you don't really hang out with your friends or… well, anyone other than me anymore," Alison observed.

Cece bit her lip, "Oh. Well," she frowned, "I guess you're right."

"How come?" Alison asked.

Cece shrugged, "Ali, my friends were never like your friends. They were just drinking buddies…temporary… there was nobody… once I had you, it was all I needed."

Alison lent forward and kissed her lips, "You should come and hang out with me and the girls."

Cece groaned, "I don't want to be some lame tagger on, Ali."

Alison rolled her eyes, "You're not. You're my girlfriend and they want to get to know you better anyway. Come on, it will be fun!"


	16. Chapter 16

Cece had always been a party person. She could turn on the charm in an instant. She loved to be the centre of attention. She always had a story to tell or a pick up line to drop. So why was she sitting here feeling on the outs with Alison and her friends?

They were all so close and… nice. Cece hadn't friends who really cared. She didn't know people who actually wanted an honest answer when they asked "how's your week been?" She just knew people who wanted extravagant stories, drinks and… more drinks. Making out. Hook ups.

Alison noticed her girlfriends' uncharacteristic quietness. She sidled closer to her and took Cece's hand.

"You okay, babe?" she murmured.

Cece smiled at her gratefully, "Sure, I'm okay."

Alison kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Cece you went to Upenn, didn't you?" Aria asked.

Cece nodded, "Oh, yeah I did. For a while. Are you applying?"

"Not me," Aria nudged Spencer, "Spence is."

"Oh cool," Cece smiled, "You'll get in, you're super smart."

"Don't tell her that," Hanna rolled her eyes, "She already thinks she's smarter than everyone."

"That's because I am," Spencer half-joked, "It's just the application process… I'm trying to impress them without being like over the top. It's so hard to pick an essay topic, I want something inspiring but not lame."

"Well, hey, if you want some help with it, I can totally give you some notes," Cece offered.

"Really?" Spencer perked up, "That would be great! I'd love to pick your brain sometime. Like, do the advisors – "

"Okay, okay, you can pick her brain, just not right now," Alison interrupted subtly.

"We'll make a time," Cece smiled.

"Thanks!" Spencer grinned.

"Hey, does Ali's mom like you?" Hanna asked.

"Um, well, I think so," Cece stammered.

"She does!" Alison exclaimed.

"Well, she didn't when you were seeing Jason, right?"

Emily rolled her eyes.

"God, Hanna," Spencer shook her head, "It's called tact."

Cece bit her lip, "Well… I guess that's true… but I was pretty different then," she shrugged, "I like Ali's mom, she's nice."

"Well, that's cool," Aria nodded, "It's nice you don't fight with your mom so much anymore," she said to Alison.

Alison smiled sheepishly, "It's because I'm dating an older woman," she winked, "It makes me more mature."

Cece laughed, "You wish."

Alison poked her, "Hey!"

"I think it's true though," Emily mused, "You do seem more mature. More happy too," she smiled.

Cece couldn't help grinning, "Well, I am pretty amazing."

Alison giggled and kissed her girlfriend quickly, "You sure are."

* * *

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" Alison asked.

Cece smiled, "Your friends are really nice, Ali. You're really lucky."

Alison nodded, "Yeah… I am," she kissed Cece's lips, "In so many ways."

Cece kissed back but Alison pulled away.

Cece groaned.

Alison laughed, "Aren't you tired? I'm tired."

Cece shrugged, "That's because you're so young," she teased gently.

"And you're sooooo old," Alison retorted.

Cece sighed, "I am though," she frowned, "Don't you think I should like… know where I'm going? Not just work at some boutique. I mean, I'm a drop out, Ali. I never thought I'd be a drop out."

Alison placed a hand on Cece's face, "Hey, you're not that old, babe. You have plenty of time to figure that out," she paused, "Is this because of Spencer? Because she's like abnormally organised."

"Yeah, I guess… I just wish I had more direction," Cece shrugged, "I should have finished school, I should be so much further than I am. I mean, I'm smart."

Alison smiled, "You're beyond smart. Ce, you can do absolutely anything you want to. You're amazing. You don't have to figure it out right now. Sometimes it can take a while, right?"

Cece bit her lip, "Yeah, I guess. I just…" she sighed, "I want to be able to take care of you, Ali."

Alison blinked, "Me? But… you… Ce, you do take care of me."

"Yeah, but I mean like… in the long term," Cece mumbled, "I mean… this is long term, right?"

Alison smiled, "Of course it is," she kissed Cece's cheek, "You're so sweet."

"You're so… accustomed to a high class lifestyle," Cece shrugged.

"Babe, I don't care about any of that," Alison smiled, "Do what you want because you like it, not because you want to make money. And not because you want to spoil me."

Cece nibbled her lip, "Okay," she said quietly, "Sorry, did I get too serious?"

"No," Alison shook her head, "I like that you think about our future, I really do."

"Yeah, well, I love you," Cece whispered before kissing Alison's nose.

Alison giggled, "I love you too, beautiful."

"Mm," Cece nuzzled into Alison's neck, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"You're being such a softie tonight," Alison put a hand in her girlfriends' hair, "I like it."

Cece smiled as she pressed her lips to Alison's collar bone repeatedly.

"That's very nice," Alison hummed.

"You're very pretty," Cece murmured.

"Hey, you know, I want to take care of you too," Alison said, "I mean, just because you're older doesn't mean that you have to look after me all the time."

"I like looking after you," Cece kissed her cheek.

Alison smiled, "I like looking after you too," she bit Cece's bottom lip as she kissed her, "We'll look after each other, okay?"

"Mm," Cece moaned, "Sure. That sounds nice."

Alison kissed her cheek again, "Don't stress too much about the future, okay? I noticed you've been tired lately… Is that why?"

Cece smiled sheepishly, "I guess I haven't been sleep that well."

Alison pulled Cece's head into her shoulder, "Well, tonight no worrying, okay? Let me look after you. Get comfortable and get some sleep."

Cece snuggled her head into Alison's chest and crept a hand under her girlfriends' singlet as she closed her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Smutttttt.

CHAPTER 17

"Mmm, that's a funny version of sleeping," Alison murmured, eyes still closed.

Cece bit her lip as her hand wandered over her girlfriends' smooth stomach.

"Well, all of a sudden, I'm not so sleepy," she whispered.

Alison opened her eyes, a smirk on her lips, "You're not?"

Cece blushed a little, "You're just so beautiful," she pressed her lips to Ali's bare stomach, "And so sexy," she licked her lips.

Alison's smirk grew, "How sexy?"

Cece rolled her eyes, "You know how sexy."

"No, I don't," Alison grinned, "Why don't you tell me?" she batted her eyelids with a chuckle.

Cece groaned, "You're such a tease."

"Wonder where I learnt that," Alison quipped back, "Pupil becomes the teacher?" she winked.

"Uh-huh," Cece nodded, "Fast learner," she kissed Ali's neck.

Alison leant her head to the side, allowing her girlfriend to keep pressing her gentle lips to her collarbone.

"What's it like being on the other side?" Alison asked.

Cece nipped Ali's skin, "Cheeky," she murmured, looking at the proud smile on her girlfriends lips, "It feels…" she pondered for a moment, "Actually, it feels pretty amazing," she said quietly, "Freeing."

Alison blinked, "Freeing?"

"Yeah," Cece smiled, "I don't usually hand over the control. You know that, Ali. But with you… I kind of like it. Actually, I kind of love it," she chuckled.

Alison grinned, crawling on top of her girlfriend and flicking her hair as she did so, "Perfect because I love it too. You make me feel so confident," she paused, "And sexy."

"Oh come on, you've always known you were hot," Cece retorted.

Alison laughed, "Not really," she shrugged, "I just thought… I don't know, boys like to look at me… Emily would give me that look… but I never felt like, truly sexy."

"Well, you are," Cece's fingers trailed over Alison's hips as she looked up at her.

Alison grinned before quickly flipping their positions.

Cece laughed, "Whoa, nice move."

Alison giggled, "Well, I decided you should show me just how sexy you think I am," she leant her lips close to Cece's ear, "Ravish me."

Cece gulped before smiling, "My pleasure."

Cece pushed Alison's singlet up and over her head, her eyes shining as she revealed her girlfriends' breasts. She got to work quickly, tracing her lips over Ali's collarbone. She couldn't resist moving her mouth to the swell of her girlfriends' breast, moaning a little.

"Aren't I the one meant to be moaning like that?" Alison teased.

Cece laughed lightly, "Patience."

"You know, I'm not the patient type," Alison replied.

"So demanding," Cece grumbled before smiling, "It's kind of hot."

She reattached her lips to her girlfriends' breast briefly before pulling her nipple into her mouth. Both she and Ali let out a simultaneous moan. Cece swivelled her tongue around Ali's nipple before sucking it back into her mouth. She felt Alison's finger tickle behind her ear and withdrew her mouth to smile up at her.

"That's nice," she giggled.

"Back at you," Alison grinned.

Cece pulled her bottom lip into her mouth before leaning up and pressing her mouth to her girlfriends'. Alison pulled her closer with the hand still positioned behind her ear. She swiped her tongue over Cece's bottom lip. Cece quickly opened her mouth and let Ali's tongue invade her mouth with a quiet moan. Alison smiled into the kiss as she felt Cece's hands trail down her stomach. She could feel them shaking as they reached the waistline of her pyjama's.

Cece began nuzzling into her girlfriends' neck.

"God, you smell good," Cece murmured, "You always smell so damn good."

Alison's hand moved under Cece's blouse and traced her spine. As she felt Cece's hand dip into her underwear, her nails dug into her girlfriends' skin. Alison groaned as Cece's fingers moved through her wetness gently. Then Cece found Ali's clit and her fingers began to move with more intention, firmly and in circles. Alison's hand flew to Cece's arm, holding it tightly.

"Want me to stop?" Cece asked quietly.

Alison smiled, "Don't even think about stopping," she breathed.

Cece grinned. She flicked Ali's enlarged clit before moving her hand through the slickness of the younger woman again. Alison groaned as the pressure was taken off her clit but Cece couldn't keep her fingers away for long. She pinched it between her thumb and forefinger before rubbing large circles that grew increasingly smaller and tighter. Alison's breathing became laboured.

Cece pressed her lips to Alison's neck as the younger girl unravelled. She took sharp breaths, gasping and groaning. Her grip on Cece's arm was painfully tight until her neck arched back and her eyes fluttered.

Cece traced her lips over Alison's jaw and to her cheek.

"You good?" she murmured.

"Ravished," Alison grinned, running a hand through Cece's hair and pulling her head down against her chest, "And ravished beautifully."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just a fun chapter. I was bored and this was just what came out! :) Let me know how you like it !**

 **CHAPTER 18**

Cece shifted her legs as she watched a movie while her girlfriend read on the bed next to her. She looked to Alison. She looked so sexy when she was concentrating like that. Her eyes squinting at the words, her eyebrows furrowed just a little.

"I swear you're watching me more than the movie," Alison said as her eyes continued to skim across the page, though her lips curved upwards slightly.

Cece licked her lips and crawled closer to her girlfriend, "Can't help it. The girls in this movie aren't anywhere near as beautiful as you."

Alison chuckled, "You're adorable, you know," she still didn't take her eyes off her book.

Cece smiled and nuzzled into Alison's side, "Whatever," she muttered.

Alison's lips curved up further.

Cece discreetly traced a single finger over Alison's stomach, pulling her pyjama singlet out of the way. She stroked her palm over her girlfriends' soft skin before placing her lips to it.

"Reading," Alison declared.

Cece pouted, "You read too much," she whined.

Alison chuckled again, "Maybe you don't read enough."

"Hey, I read plenty!" Cece exclaimed indignantly.

"Except for when you're too busy staring at pretty girls," Alison laughed.

Cece felt her cheeks heat up, "I do not stare at pretty girls!" she sat up, "I mean, other than you because you're, you know… the most beautiful girl ever."

Alison finally put her book down, "You're sweet," she smiled, "But you do."

Cece glared at her, "I'm the mature one. You're the young one in this relationship."

Alison laughed, "You might be older than me but lately… "

Cece tilted her head, "What?"

"You're just so…" Alison thought for a moment, "Horny?"

"Oh!" Cece ducked her head, "That's not true," she mumbled, "Sorry. I don't mean to pressure you. Not at all. I'd never – "

Alison waved a hand, "It's fine. You don't. I mean, you're somewhat insatiable but I know if I say no you'll stop," she smiled, "Not that I want to say no very often. I mean, look at you."

Cece grinned, "Well… " she kissed her girlfriend's lips.

Alison kissed back before pushing her away gently, "But right now, I really wanna finish this book."

Cece bit her lip and nodded, "Okay. Can I just lay here with you then?"

Alison picked her book up and nodded, "I'd like that."

Cece nuzzled into Alison's side and closed her eyes.

Alison watched her for a moment before turning her eyes back to her book, smiling as she listened to Cece's gentle breathing as she fell asleep.

"Wakey, wakey."

* * *

Cece groaned, shifting in her sleep. She turned her head into Ali's stomach.

Alison chuckled, running a hand through her girlfriends' hair, "We have dinner with my mom, remember?"

Cece groaned again, "Mm. Did you finish your book?"

"Yep," Alison kissed her girlfriends' forehead.

"Was it good?" Cece mumbled.

"Yep, but I picked the ending," Alison smiled smugly.

Cece smiled as she opened her eyes and turned over looking at her girlfriend, "You always do. You're so clever."

Alison laughed, "Thanks, you," she paused, "Did you have any nice dreams?"

Cece blinked, "Um, oh!" she remembered with a grin, "I did!"

Alison smirked, "I know."

"What do you mean, you know?" Cece asked suspiciously.

Alison giggled, "You were talking in your sleep a little."

"Oh no," Cece groaned, "What did I say?"

"Well, what were you dreaming about?" Alison asked knowingly.

Cece licked her lips nervously, "Um. I can't remember really," she shrugged, "You were in it!"

Alison grinned, "I sure was."

Cece blushed, "Oh, shush up. Just tell me what I said."

"Okay, okay," Alison laughed, "You were quiet for a while then you got all restless. You kept tossing and turning, I thought maybe you were having a nightmare. I was going to wake you up but then you started moaning my name," she giggled as her girlfriend blush deepened, "It was pretty sexy, really. Especially when your hand… I thought you were going to sleep-touch yourself, if that's even a thing."

"Oh my god," Cece covered her face with her hands, "I didn't…"

"No, you didn't," Alison sighed, "Your hand did move in that direction though but you settled on squeezing your thigh instead."

"You sound disappointed," Cece noted with a small smile.

Alison chuckled, "I wouldn't mind watching you get all hot and flustered over me."

Cece sat up and pressed her lips to Ali's.

"Any time. Just ask," Cece winked.

Alison giggled, "I might just take you up on that," she whispered, "But right now, we've got to get to my place."

"Yeah, yeah, your damn mom," Cece grumbled.

Alison hit her gently, "Hey, you like my mom."

"I do like your mom," Cece agreed, "I like her more when she's not interrupting me corrupting her daughter."

Alison smirked, "Later, babe," she kissed Cece's cheek, "Now get up and get dressed."

"Yes ma'am," Cece saluted.

Alison rolled her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"Sorry we're late, mom," Alison hugged her mom, "It's Cece's fault."

Cece blushed, "Sorry," she mumbled.

Jessica chuckled, "It's fine. How have you been, Cece?"

"Good, thanks," Cece smiled, "Um how have you been? I was sorry to hear about…" she trailed off, not sure she should mention the divorce papers finally being processed.

"It's okay," Jessica smiled, "Thank you."

Cece nodded.

"Have you heard from Jason?" Alison asked as they walked through to the lounge and sat down.

"A few texts, not much else," Jessica frowned, "You know how your brother is."

"Yeah," Alison nodded, "Maybe I should try and call him."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that," Jessica smiled as a timer went off in the kitchen, "That's dinner, come through."

Cece stood quickly, "Can I help with anything?"

Jessica smiled, "No, no you sit," she looked at Alison, "Why don't you get everyone drinks?"

Alison grumbled, "Fine, fine."

"I can – "

Jessica waved Cece away, "No, you're our guest. Go and sit down."

Cece smiled, "Thanks."

Alison followed her mom into the kitchen.

"She's so polite, Ali," Jessica said as she began dishing up dinner, "You could learn a thing or two from her."

Alison smiled, "She likes you, mom."

"Or she's trying to make a good impression," Jessica chuckled.

"Well, that too," Alison agreed, "But really, her mom isn't around… she hasn't really had many good adults in her life…"

Jessica stopped what she was doing to look at the concerned expression on her daughters' face, "Alison, where are her parents?"

Alison bit her lip, "Um. She doesn't like talking about it, but her dad's not in the picture and her mom passed away when she was a teenager. They were really close."

Jessica's expression softened, "That's horrible. Poor girl."

"Don't mention it, mom," Alison pleaded.

"Of course I won't," Jessica reassured her, "Go on, don't leave her alone out there."

"Okay, okay, you're the one telling me to get drinks," Alison grumbled.

* * *

"Thanks again for dinner," Cece smiled.

Jessica smiled, "Any time, honey. Really, you're welcome any time. It is getting late, why don't you stay here tonight?"

Alison's eyes lit up, "Good idea!"

Cece bit her lip, "Are you sure? That would be great."

"Of course, make yourself at home. You must get lonely living by yourself, don't you?" Jessica asked.

Cece shrugged, "It's okay, I've been on my own for a while so I'm used to it," she looked at Alison, "Plus, Ali's over a lot so…"

"I've noticed," Jessica looked at her daughter too, "Anyway, I'm going to bed but please, stay."

"She's staying in my room," Alison quipped.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Was that a question, Ali? Was that a 'mom, may Cece please stay in my room?"

Alison huffed, "Yeah, yeah."

Cece bit her lip,, "Um, may I please stay in Ali's room?" she asked quietly.

Alison snorted, "You are such a suck."

Jessica mock-glared at her daughter before smiling at Cece, "You may."

* * *

Alison changed into her pyjama's as Cece lay on her bed.

"You're staring," Alison observed.

"I like your pj's," Cece grinned, "They're cute," she pulled Alison onto the bed, "And you know you don't need all that make up. Look at you, you're just gorgeous the way you are."

Alison grinned, "Thanks, babe," she kissed her girlfriends lips, "I like you in my pj's too," she teased, looking at her girlfriend in her borrowed clothes.

Cece smiled and lay her head on the pillow, her eyes starting to feel heavy.

"You're sleepy," Alison murmured, laying down next to her girlfriend on her side.

"A bit," Cece nodded, "Tonight was nice, Ali. You're lucky to have a mom who cares about you so much."

Alison watched the faraway look in her girlfriends' eyes, "Yeah, I am," she said quietly, "You know, this whole thing, us being together, coming out, has helped my relationship with her so much. I didn't used to appreciate her at all, Ce. We used to fight heaps and I'd never confide in her. Now she's actually my friend. It's really thanks to you."

Cece bit her lip before leaning over to kiss her girlfriend chastely, "I'm glad, Ali. Everyone deserves to have a relationship with their mom."

Alison watched her girlfriend carefully, placing a hand on her cheek, "You miss her," she murmured.

Cece nodded.

"You know, you don't talk about her much," Alison spoke hesitantly, "If you want to… if it helps, you can. Any time."

Cece's eyes blinked rapidly, "Thanks, Ali," she paused, "In a couple weeks…it's the anniversary of…you know," she stopped as Ali nodded, "I thought maybe you could come with me to the cemetery. It sounds kind of silly, but I want her to meet you."

Alison's eyes widened, "Of course I'll come," she whispered, "I'd be honoured."

Cece kissed Ali's cheek, "I love you," she mumbled, "So much."

"I love you too," Alison pulled Cece's face into her chest, running a hand through her hair.

After a few moments, Cece pulled herself out of Alison's embrace.

"I think it's why I like coming here," she said quietly, "I mean, your mom kind of reminds me…"

Alison nodded, "I know," she whispered.

Cece smiled, "Of course you do," she sighed, "You're so clever."

Alison returned the smile, "It's just the way you are with her," she shrugged, "I'm glad you two get along. It's nice. You know, she really likes you, Ce. She'd be there for you… if you ever needed her."

"I have you," Cece kissed Ali's lips quickly.

Alison bit back a smirk, "I know, but it's not the same as having an adult…"

Cece grinned, "You're pretty adult, Ali."

Alison chuckled, "I'm serious though, babe."

Cece nodded, "I know, thanks."

Alison swept a thumb under her girlfriends eyes, "Sleepy girl," she murmured, "You want me to turn the light off?"

On cue, Cece yawned widely.

Alison giggled.

"It's okay, I can sleep with it on," Cece protested, "You read your book. Do you know the ending yet?" she nuzzled into Ali's side.

Alison smirked, "I have a few theories," she picked up her book and opened it, "I'll figure it."

"Mm," Cece murmured, "Clever girl."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just a short update!**

 **Chapter 20**

"Thanks for coming with me," Cece said as the two girls started the car-ride back to Rosewood.

Alison smiled, taking her eyes off the road for a quick second, "Thanks for bringing me. I'm honoured that you feel like you can share your life with me."

Cece sighed, "Mom would have liked you," she said quietly, "I think she'd be glad that I have you… to like, ground me."

"I'm sure she'd proud of you, Ce," Alison said, "From everything you say, it seemed like she really loved you unconditionally, like she just wanted you to be happy."

Cece rest her head against the window, "That's exactly what she used to say," she smiled a little, "You make me happy so she'd love you."

Alison chuckled, "You make me happy too, Ce," she stopped the car at a red light and watched her girlfriend stare out of the window, deep in thought. She put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed before returning her eyes to the road.

* * *

"Babe, can you unzip this for me?"

Alison smiled and approached her girlfriend from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder as she unzipped the dress, "This dress looks beautiful on you," she murmured.

Cece bit her lip, "Red was mom's favourite colour."

Alison kissed Cece's bare shoulder as she slid the dress off, "Good pick," she whispered, "I'm proud of you, you know. You're so strong."

Cece turned around to face her, "Thank you," she replied, "It was a little easier this year, having you with me. You make everything easier, Ali."

"Everything?" Alison pressed her lips to Cece's before quickly breaking away, "Sorry, the last thing you feel like is – "

Cece crashed her lips into Alison's, a hand in her girlfriend's hair.

"No, I feel like…" Cece breathed, her lips curving upward, "I mean, I just feel like lying with you and kissing you for a while and falling asleep with you. You can stay tonight, right?"

"I can stay," Alison confirmed, "And that sounds perfect," she took Cece's hand and led her over to the bed, crawling onto it.

Cece followed in only her underwear and hovered over the younger woman.

"I love you," Cece whispered before pushing her lips to Alison's, swiping her tongue over her bottom lip and slipping her tongue into her girlfriends' mouth. Alison moaned into Cece's mouth as her hand found Cece's hip and pulled her body closer to her own.

* * *

Alison smiled, her fingers running through her girlfriends' hair as she slept. She felt like the luckiest woman alive. Sometimes she wondered if it was all a dream and she'd wake up and just be… friends with Cece. Not that being friends with her hadn't been amazing in itself but the way their relationship had evolved… Alison couldn't imagine it being any other way.

Cece murmured a little in her sleep as her eyelids fluttered and opened a bit, squinting at the light.

"You're still up," she mumbled.

"Barely," Ali admitted sleepily, "I was just being creepy and watching you sleep."

Cece smiled lazily, "It's not creepy when you do it. I like it. It's like you're watching out for me."

Alison kissed Cece's lips, "Always."

"But now you should come and sleep," Cece pulled Alison close to her chest, "I'll protect you too," she murmured sleepily.

Alison chuckled quietly as she pressed her ear to Cece's chest, "Mm, thank you. Nighty night."

Cece giggled, "Nighty night, beautiful."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Coffee," Cece placed a mug in front of her girlfriend, "Kiss," she kissed her cheek, "Anything else?"

Alison smiled, "Just you," she pulled Cece to sit down beside her and kissed her lips.

Cece bit her lip sheepishly, "Are you sure? Are you hungry because I could – "

"Hey, stop," Alison touched Cece's cheek, "I'm not going anywhere," she said quietly.

Cece nodded, "I just want you to know how much I love you."

"You don't have to spoil me so much to show me that," Alison pointed out, "I know how much you love me, silly. As much as I love you," she kissed Cece's mouth gently.

Cece felt her body relax as Alison pulled away, Cece nipping her lip playfully as she did so.

"Okay," Cece breathed, "You have that stupid assignment to finish today, right?"

Alison laughed, "Yeah, I do, but you have work anyway, silly."

Cece frowned, "No, I don't," she shook her head.

Alison looked confused, "You always work Saturday."

"It's not Saturday…" Cece blinked in thought, "Oh yeah," she smiled, "Right."

Alison watched her girlfriend closely, "Are you feeling okay, babe?"

Cece smiled, "Sure, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all."

* * *

Alison yawned as she scratched her pen across the page.

"Stay up too late?"

Alison looked up and smiled at her mom, who placed a drink down in front of her.

"Not really," Alison shrugged, "Thanks. I'm really getting spoilt today."

"Hmm?" Jessica hummed.

Alison smiled, "Nothing, it's just Cece was spoiling me this morning, that's all," she grinned, "She's so sweet."

Jessica smiled at the lovey dovey look on her daughters' face, "I'm glad, now stop daydreaming and get your homework done. Keeping your marks up is part of the deal, remember?"

"I know, I know," Alison sighed, turning back to her work.

An hour later, Alison was scribbling the last line of her essay when her phone rang. She took the call, her panic growing. Her mom came into the room, frowning.

"Ali, what is it?" she asked, noting the concern on her daughters face.

"It's Cece," Alison said numbly, "She collapsed at the boutique. She's in hospital."

Jessica grabbed her keys off the table, "I'll drive you."

* * *

"Hey," Alison rushed to her girlfriends' side and wrapped her arms around her, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Cece hugged her back, "I'm fine, Ali, really," she smiled, "I guess I should have eaten breakfast huh?"

Alison frowned, "They said you collapsed…"

"They're being dramatic," Cece waved a hand, "I was light headed, I fell down. I'm fine, I swear. I just want to get out of here."

Alison squeezed her hand, "What did the doctors' say?"

"I don't know, they say I have to get a CT scan," she started to rush when she saw the panic on Ali's face, "It's routine, babe. Don't worry about it."

Alison bit her lip and nodded, "Okay. Sure," she smiled.

* * *

"Ali, sit down."

Alison paced back and forth, ignoring her mom's words.

"What if she's really sick?" Alison mumbled.

Jessica stood up and laid a hand on Ali's crossed arms, "Ali, I'm sure she'll be fine. She – "

"I should have known something was wrong," Alison said.

Jessica frowned, "You couldn't have known – "

"But this morning, she was acting weird, I should have paid more attention," Alison insisted.

"What do you mean, acting weird, Ali?"

"She forgot she had work. She didn't know what day it was," Alison sighed angrily at herself, "She said she was tired. I should have realised…"

Jessica pulled her daughter close, "You couldn't have known," she repeated firmly, "Ali, did you tell the doctor about that? About her forgetting the day?"

Alison nodded, "I mentioned it, but Ce just said it was because she was tired… the doctor looked worried, mom, what if – "

"Hey, let's just wait, okay?" Jessica squeezed her daughters' shoulders.

* * *

"Concussion?" Alison repeated, "From the fall? But why did she fall?"

"Ali," Cece groaned, "Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room."

Alison looked at her, "Sorry, but I get the concussion thing, but why did you fall? And why did you get so confused this morning?"

Cece bit her lip and sighed, "The concussion wasn't from the fall. Well, not today's fall. I passed out the other day too," she muttered.

Alison frowned, "What? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

Cece shrugged, "I didn't think it was a big deal. I don't know what happened, one second I was standing, the next I was waking up on the floor. I felt fine. They say it's low blood pressure. It's not a big – "

"Stop saying it's not a big deal!" Alison exclaimed, "You're in hospital getting all kinds of tests, of course I'm worried."

Cece stopped and reached out a hand, which Alison took, "I know, Ali. I'm sorry," she squeezed Alison's hand, "I don't like people to worry about me."

"I know," Alison shook her head, "But I love you. You really scared me. What do we do about your blood pressure?"

Cece smiled a little, "I love you too. I just have to take some medication and see the doctor next week so they can see if it's getting better."

"Okay," Alison kissed her cheek, "And the concussion? Couldn't it be really bad if you fall when you already have a concussion?"

Cece bit her lip, "It could have been," she said quietly, "But it wasn't, I'm okay."

"All the same, you shouldn't be alone," Jessica interrupted, "Why don't you come and stay with us for a while?"

Alison smiled at her mom before turning back to Cece, "Good idea."

"Oh, I don't want to put you out – "

"Babe, don't you wanna stay in my bed a while? I can look after you, be your nurse," she winked.

Jessica coughed quietly.

Alison rolled her eyes and glared at her mom.

"I don't want anyone to make a fuss," Cece mumbled, "But okay, I'll stay. Only because I love waking up next to you."

Alison smiled, "Good."

* * *

"Ali," Cece grumbled, "I'm not an invalid, I can walk up the stairs."

Alison nibbled her lip, "Maybe I just like holding your hand," she teased.

Cece smiled, "Sorry, I'm a terrible patient."

Alison pulled Cece onto the bed, "It's okay, baby," she lay beside her girlfriend, "Does your head still hurt?"

"A little," Cece admitted, snuggling into Alison's shoulder, "I was kind of scared, Ali."

Alison smiled, "I know," she ran a hand through Cece's hair, "But you're okay now," she kissed Cece's head, "I like taking care of you, remember?"

"Mm, you'd make a sexy nurse," Cece murmured sleepily.

Alison giggled, "Maybe when you're more awake, I'll be your sexy nurse."

Cece slung an arm across Alison's stomach, letting her eyes close, "Mm, okay. Can I sleep now?"

"Of course," Alison smiled, continuing to run a hand through her girlfriends' hair.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys, love to hear your thoughts! This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it xD**

 **Chapter 22**

Cece's eyes fluttered open. Her lips curved into a smile as she watched Alison reading beside her.

"I'm disappointed."

Alison looked at her in surprise, "Why?"

"No nurse uniform," Cece smiled lazily.

Alison laughed, "Oh, you," she hit Cece gently with her book, "How are you feeling?"

Cece rubbed her eyes, half-sitting up, "Okay. My head doesn't hurt so much."

Alison placed a hand in her girlfriends' hair, "Good," she pushed a strand of hair behind Cece's ear, tickling it gently.

Cece giggled, "That tickles."

Alison pulled her hand away, "Sorry."

Cece grinned, "It's okay, I like it."

Alison bit her lip, "You're too cute when you're sleepy," she kissed Cece's lips chastely, "Pretty girl," she murmured.

"Right back at you," Cece mumbled, nuzzling into Alison's chest, "Sorry I scared you, babe."

Alison kissed the top of Cece's head, "I know, just promise me if something like that ever happens again, you'll tell me straight away?"

Cece lifted her head to look Ali in the eyes, "I promise," she whispered.

"I love you, Ce," Alison pressed her lips to Cece's.

"Love you more," Cece smiled.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Don't even try to argue me on that."

"Cause you know I'll win," Cece smirked.

"Shush," Alison growled, "You just go back to sleep."

Cece giggled as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Now that's more like it," Cece grinned, sitting up so quickly she got dizzy.

Alison smirked, twirling around in her sexy nurse costume, "Thought you might like it. You're lucky I found it amongst my old Halloween costumes."

Cece held her head, "You wore that on Halloween?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "No, mom wouldn't let me," she crawled onto the bed, "Your head okay?"

"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy," Cece smiled.

"Well, you lay down," Alison pushed her down, "And let me take care of you."

Cece nodded, "Whatever you say, nurse Ali," she giggled.

Alison chuckled, "I better check your heart beat," she placed her hand inside Cece's shirt and over her chest, "Hmm, it's going pretty fast."

"Well, have you looked in a mirror, babe?" Cece bit her lip.

Alison withdrew her hand, "You are such a flirt and you're very sweet but I am a total professional," she managed to say straight-faced.

Cece pouted, "Fine, but I have a pain you should probably check out."

"Mm, where's that?" Alison asked cautiously.

Cece's lips curved upwards, "It's in my tummy," she stated.

Alison looked at her suspiciously, "Let me have a look then," she said quietly, moving her hands to Cece's shirt and pulling it up to expose her stomach. She placed a hand on her stomach.

"Mm, that's nice," Cece hummed, "But uh, it hurts um a little lower."

Alison smirked, "You're cheeky, I knew you were up to something," she shook her head, "You're not tricking me."

Cece sighed, "Aw, come on, I won't tell anyone," she grinned, "I promise."

"Well," Alison pretended to consider it, "You are very enticing, but I really should be professional."

Cece groaned, "Fine, but aren't you meant to like look after me? So, my head hurts," she pouted, "And I hear endorphins and adrenaline can helps headaches… and you know a really good way to release endorphins?"

"Going for a run works," Alison held back a laugh.

Cece grumbled, "Not exactly what I was thinking."

Alison ran a hand through Cece's hair, "You won't tell anyone?" she whispered.

"Promise," Cece nodded.

"And you'll do everything I say?" Alison tested.

Cece nodded again, "Sure. You're the nurse, you know best."

"That's exactly right," Alison smiled, running a hand over Cece's collar bone, "You're very pretty."

"Thanks," Cece chuckled, "You're beautiful."

Alison replaced her hand with her lips on Cece's collar bone, "You just lay there and let me do the work, get all those endorphins moving," she murmured.

Cece felt her body relax, "Sure, that sounds very… professional."

Alison smirked before she nipped Cece's skin, "Cheeky girl," she whispered.

Cece smiled, leant her head back and raised her arms as Ali's ran her hands underneath her shirt and pulled it off. Ali ran her hands over Cece's breasts, squeezing them gently, then harder, eliciting a groan. Alison's hands moved to Cece's stomach. She slowly undid the strings of Cece's pyjama pants and slipped her hand into Cece's underwear.

"You're very wet," Alison whispered into her girlfriends' ear, "It's okay, I think I've got a cure for it."

Cece let out a gasp, "You're a very good nurse."

Alison chuckled, "You're a very good patient."

Alison's nimble fingers found the spot that made Cece's legs jerk and her throat moan. She started slowly and, egged on by Cece's sounds of pleasure, increased her fingers' speed. She could feel her girlfriends' growing slickness. Easily, she slid two fingers into the other woman.

"Ali," Cece gasped, her body jerking involuntarily.

Alison knew her girlfriends' body and so knew she was close. She pumped her fingers quickly, still playing with Cece's clit with her thumb. She felt Cece's walls clench around her fingers one last time before her body shook out the last of it's orgasm.

Cece lay panting, but satisfied on the bed. Alison lay on her side next to her, running a hand over Cece's stomach soothingly.

"How are those endorphins?" she whispered.

"Going crazy," Cece breathed, "You're amazing at that."

Alison grinned, "Well, it's my job."

Cece laughed, "I sure hope not."

Alison joined in the laughter, "Me too," she said, "But I'll be your nurse any time."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Wow, you must have been scared," Emily said worriedly, "I'm glad she's okay now."

Alison smiled as the waitress bought them their drinks, "Yeah, I still think she should have taken longer off work though," she grumbled, "She's so stubborn sometimes."

Emily smiled, "I'm sure she'll be fine. She probably just doesn't want to lay around home doing nothing."

Alison nodded silently.

Emily yawned, "Have you studied for that english test yet?"

"A little," Alison sighed, "I mean, I've read the book twice."

Emily chuckled, "Of course you have," she said, "I struggled just to get through it once."

Alison grinned, "I could help you study if you like!"

"Oh, well, actually Maya's coming over. We're going to study together," Emily smiled sheepishly.

Alison smirked, "Sweet, how cute."

"I mean, you could join us if you like – " Emily rushed.

Alison laughed, "It's fine, Em. Cece's still staying with us anyway, so she'll probably distract me. She's very distracting."

Emily laughed, "You're totally milking it," she teased, "So your mom lets her keep staying with you."

Alison pretended to glare at her friend, "Am not! Though I'm not looking forward to her moving out," she pouted, "I like having her around all the time."

* * *

"You sure you're okay?"

"You're fussing again, Ali," Cece rolled her eyes, "I'm fine."

"Yeah, well, that's what you always say," Alison grumbled as she sipped on her coffee.

Cece sighed, "I'm a little tired but I feel fine," she smiled, "I guess we should get back so you can study."

"I hate studying," Alison groaned.

"Since when?" Cece asked knowingly, "You're smart, Ali. I know you like learning."

Alison smiled, "That was before I had you. Now it just cuts into my Cece time," she pouted.

Cece chuckled, "All the time in the world for us, babe," she squeezed Ali's hand as she pulled her out of the booth, "Plus, if you do maybe teacher will give you a reward," she teased, remembering Alison's taste for teachers.

Alison grinned, "Well, hell if that's not motivation, nothing is," she giggled.

Cece laughed, "Well, hey if you can play nurse, I can play teacher," she winked, "But only if you study well," she murmured, peppering Alison's neck with kisses as they walked down the street.

Alison pushed her off playfully, "Bull, you can't resist me either way," she giggled.

Cece bit her lip, "Well… "

* * *

Cece poured herself a glass of water, sculling it quickly before refilling the glass. She poured one for Alison too and turned around, ready to take them back to Ali's room.

"Oh!" she jumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Jessica apologised as she placed the grocery bags on the bench.

Cece smiled, "It's fine, I just didn't hear you. In my own world, I guess," she looked to the groceries, "Um, are there any more? Can I help?"

Jessica smiled at the younger woman's politeness, "There are a few more in the car you could help me with."

"Sure!" Cece followed her out and they got the last of the groceries, "Can I help with dinner or anything?"

"No, that's okay," Jessica said, "Is Alison studying?"

Cece nodded, "Yeah, she is," she failed to hold back a yawn, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Are you sleeping okay?" Jessica asked as she begun to unpack the groceries.

"Yeah, great," Cece grinned, "I always sleep better with…" she trailed off.

"Ali," Jessica filled in the gap with a smile.

Cece nodded, "I should get her this," she picked up the water.

As she did so, her hands begun to shake.

"Why don't I take those?" Jessica stepped forward, "You should sit down, Cece."

"I'm fine," Cece shook her head, "I just get shaky sometimes. It must been those blood pressure medications, stupid things."

"Must be," Jessica echoed, watching the younger woman closely.

Just then, one glass slid out of Cece's grip, crashing to the floor. Cece blinked slowly and as she watched one glass shatter on the kitchen tiles, she felt the other one slip straight out of her other hand. She put one hand on the bench, trying to steady herself.

"Whoa," Jessica caught her before her head hit the ground, "Open your eyes, honey," she touched Cece's face, "Alison," she called out before turning back to Cece, "Come on, wake up, Cece."

Cece's eyes squeezed and released as they opened, blinking rapidly, "What happened?"

Jessica sighed with relief, "You passed out," she said gently, "Honey, we need to get you to the hospital," she helped the younger woman sit up and called to Alison again.

"I don't know what happened," Cece frowned, "I just felt… weird. Like my hands just felt… heavy and then my head…"

"It's okay, just sit for a moment," Jessica said.

"Mom, what is it?" Alison's voice came from the direction of the stairs, "I'm trying to study, what…" she came into the kitchen, seeing her girlfriend still sitting on the floor, "What happened?" she quickly rushed to Cece's side.

Cece's eyes moved sluggishly to Alison's, "I don't feel…very good," her words slurred slightly.

Alison looked to her mom, "What happened?"

"She passed out again, Alison," Jessica said quietly, "We need to get her to hospital, sweetheart, something's not right."

Alison bit her lip and nodded, "Come on, babe, let's get you up."

Cece shook her head, "I don't think I can, Ali," she said weakly.

"It's alright, we'll help," Alison pulled her girlfriend up, her mom doing the same on the other side, "That's it, good girl."

They took her to the car and Alison sat in the back seat with her. She watched a subdued Cece stare blankly ahead. She ran a hand through her girlfriends' hair.

"It's okay, babe," she murmured, "We'll figure it out."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Benign, I don't understand. If it's benign, why is she like this? She keeps passing out and she's tired all the time – "

"Because even though it's not cancerous, it's putting pressure on the brain. Basically, it's growing in an area where there isn't room for it to grow and that can affect parts of the brain. That's why she's experiencing the symptoms," the doctor explained.

Alison stood next to her mom numbly.

"So, what can we do?" Jessica took over, squeezing her daughters' hand.

"Well, due to where it's located we really do need to consider surgery," the doctor said, "Alternatively, we can track the growth of the tumour to see how quickly we need to take action."

"But if she's already experiencing symptoms, that's not going to get any better by delaying treatment, right?" Jessica asked.

"That's true. The symptoms may stay the same or they may get worse," the doctor continued, "And of course, she's very fortunate none of these falls have been more serious. She's lucky you were there to catch her before she hit her head."

Jessica nodded, "Okay, sure. Thank you."

"Any questions?"

Jessica looked to her daughter and back to the doctor, "Not right now. Maybe later."

The doctor nodded and walked away.

Jessica turned to her daughter, "Honey, are you okay?"

"It's really serious," Alison whispered, wide eyed.

Jessica drew her daughter into her arms, "She's going to be alright."

"You don't know that," Alison whispered through tears.

Jessica held Alison tightly, "Alison, we need to believe that she'll be okay. To be positive. Okay?"

Alison nodded, "I know. But I'm scared," she wiped her eyes, "I should go check if she's awake – "

"Okay, hey," she took Alison's hand, "It's okay to be scared. Take time for yourself as well, okay? If you need a break, I'll be there. For both of you."

Alison nodded, "Thanks, mom."

She walked into Cece's room. Cece was still sleeping. Alison walked over to her side and took her hand gently. Cece began to stir, her fingers squeezing around Alison's hand weakly. Alison looked at their hands and then to girlfriends' face. Her eyes squeezed and then fluttered open.

"Ali," her voice sounded groggy.

Alison's hand moved to her girlfriends' cheek, "Hey, sleepy."

"Do they know what's wrong with me? Was it the medication?" Cece asked tiredly.

Alison bit her lip, "The doctors' going to come in and talk to you."

Cece sat up a little, "Why? What's wrong? Ali, tell me."

"Babe, the doctor can explain better…"

"Is it serious?" Cece asked, "Ali…"

Alison didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth but couldn't find the words. She heard footsteps and turned to see her mom enter the room with the doctor.

Cece sat all the way up now, "What the hell is wrong with me?" she demanded.

The doctor took the lead, repeating the information she'd already told Alison and Jessica.

"Any questions?"

Cece shook her head, "No," she said quietly.

The doctor nodded and left them to it.

"Ce," Alison took her hand again, "Are you… It's going to be okay."

Cece pulled her hand away and turned on her side, "I just want to be alone a while."

"Ce, it's operable. You'll be fine, they say – "

"Ali, please," Cece half growled, "I just want to be alone."

Alison looked to her mom, who nodded silently. She put a hand on Cece's shoulder.

"Okay," she whispered, "I love you, Cece."

Cece just pulled the covers tighter. Jessica squeezed her shoulder silently and the two left the room.

* * *

"Why does she want to be alone?" Alison was ranting, "I'm her girlfriend. She's meant to trust me. I'm meant to be there for her. I should be with her. Does she think I'll run away? I – "

Jessica lay a hand on her daughters' arm, "Ali, stop," she said gently, "She's probably just scared. She needs time to process. Brain surgery is a really scary thing – "

"I know that!" Alison exclaimed, "But I'm her girlfriend, I love her."

"She knows that, sweetheart," Jessica offered a small smile.

"But doesn't she know I'm scared too?" Alison said quietly.

* * *

Cece closed her eyes. Brain surgery. She knew the stats, brain surgery was risky. Riskier than most surgery. It was her brain, after all. The thing that made her function. She was smart. She knew she was smart. And now they wanted to drill into her skull and… Ugh, she couldn't even think about it.

She couldn't bear to see the pity in Alison's eyes. Or Jessica's. Or anyone's.

She was scared. It wasn't a feeling she felt often. It wasn't a feeling she liked. She felt her eyes well up and scrunched the blanket between her fists.

Jessica came back from the vending machine and looked around. Alison wasn't where she'd been sitting when she'd left. She walked through to the ajar door of Cece's room.

"I know you don't want me here and that's fine," Alison was saying, "If that's how you need to deal… But I'll just say this and then I promise I'll leave you alone until you want to see me. I just need to make sure you know I love you. And I know you're scared. I'm scared too. I just wish we could be scared together. You've helped me through so much and you always make me feel better and it kills me that I can't just squeeze your hand and make you feel better. This is so much more than that and I'm not a brain surgeon… But whenever you're ready, I'm here. I'll be right outside, waiting for you. Always. I love you," she took a deep breath, "So take your time, whatever process you need, I respect it – "

"Ali," Cece looked up at her with wide eyes, "Please. Just squeeze my hand."

Alison smiled and took her girlfriends' outstretched hand, squeezing it, "Any time, babe," she whispered.

Cece pulled Alison closer, "I'm scared."

"I know," Alison whispered, crawling onto the small hospital bed.

"I don't think you're meant…"

"I don't care," Alison murmured, holding Cece's body close to her own, "Nothing can keep me away from you, Ce."

Cece nuzzled into her girlfriends' chest, tears springing from her eyes.

But she was with Alison now. She was safe. For now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chp 25**

Cece was holding Alison's hand so tightly it hurt but Alison didn't mind; she just squeezed back. Alison gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her on the lips, lingering briefly.

"I love you," Alison whispered, "I'll see you soon."

"Promise?" Cece whispered, her voice laced with fear.

Alison pressed her forehead against Cece's, "I promise," she murmured, touching her nose to Cece's.

Cece couldn't help smiling at that and when Alison moved to pull away, she grabbed at her and kissed her fiercely.

"So I know there's something worth coming back for," Cece murmured as they broke apart.

"It's time," a doctor interrupted the moment gently.

"I love you," Cece smiled bravely, her hand falling from Alison's.

"I love you," Alison echoed.

Jessica took Cece's hand briefly, "You'll be fine, honey."

"Thank you," Cece whispered before they rolled the gurney through the double doors.

Alison stared at those doors for a full minute before Jessica took her hand and led to the waiting room.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked dumbly, surprised by her friends presence.

Emily stepped forward and hugged her, "Didn't think we'd let you wait alone, did you?"

Alison hugged her back, "Thank you," she barely whispered.

"Do you need anything?" Aria piped up, "Water? Soda? Food?"

Alison shook her head, "I'm not hungry," she shrugged, "Thanks guys. Really," she slumped into an empty seat. Her mom sat beside her and the girls took seats opposite her.

Alison sat staring at the floor. Time had never felt slower. Only Emily and her mom sat with her now, the others had gone to find some food after hours of trying to make small talk. Her mom read a magazine half-heartedly and Emily just watched her in concern.

Finally Alison looked up, her eyes looked tired and worry-stricken.

"I really love her," Alison barely whispered, her voice cracking, "Like I never thought I could love anyone."

Her mom put her magazine down and put her arm around her daughters' shoulder, "I know you do."

"We talk about living together and… forever," Alison said, her lip trembling, "What if – "

"You'll have it," Emily said quietly, "You have to believe that."

"I just hate seeing her so… sick and there's nothing I can do to help her," Alison sniffed, "I just want to make it all better and I can't. She's so strong but it doesn't even matter with this because no matter how strong she is, she can't beat this on her own."

"Alison," her mom spoke quietly but firmly, "You're wrong. There's plenty you can do for her. You're here for her and she knows that. You told her how much you love her. She went in there with the best state of mind possible because she knows she has you to come back to," she squeezed Alison's shoulders, "Honey, I am so proud of you. You have been so strong through all of this," she kissed the side of Alison's head.

Alison felt her eyes well up, "Thanks, mom," she leant into her mom's side and stayed there for a while. She was still there, wiping away the last of her tears when her friends came back.

"Okay, we've got a selection of sandwiches, chocolates, chips, cookies, coffee, tea, soda and everything else you can get a vending machine or hospital cafeteria!" Hanna declared, dumping the spread of foods on the table and chairs around them.

Alison smiled gratefully, "Thanks, guys."

Her mom took a coffee and Emily picked up a soda and some nuts.

"Ali, you should try and have something," Emily said gently.

Alison's eyes skirted across the snacks lain about before her. She wasn't hungry. Or thirsty. Eventually, she picked up a Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Cece's favourite," she mumbled.

* * *

Alison refused to leave her girlfriends' bedside even though the doctors said it could be hours before she woke up.

"I'm never leaving her," Alison said firmly.

Jessica sighed, giving up, "Okay, Ali," she squeezed her daughters hand, "I'm just going to get a coffee, okay?"

Alison nodded, not taking her eyes off of Cece. She brushed her girlfriends hair out of her eyes and held her hand. She kissed her hands gently. Eventually, she got so tired she rest her head next to Cece's hands. She fought her drooping eyelids but they won out in the end.

Jessica returned to see her daughter fast asleep next to her girlfriend. She smiled and picked up a thin blanket, wrapping it around Alison's shoulders.

Cece's throat felt scratchy and her head hurt. Her eyelids felt like they were lined with bricks but she wanted desperately to open them. She felt them twitch slightly. She was suddenly aware of a touch on her skin. Her hand. She tried to squeeze but her muscles didn't seem to want to cooperate. She groaned and the noise sounded strange to her.

"Ce?"

That was all she needed. The sound of Alison's voice. Her eyes opened, squinting against the bright room.

"Ali," she croaked, clearing her throat.

Alison jumped up and put a hand on her girlfriends' face before kissing her lips quickly, "You're awake."

"I still feel… sleepy," Cece said groggily.

Alison nodded, squeezing her hand, "That's okay. They said you might be tired for a while, it's okay to go back to sleep."

Cece nodded, "Okay, I might…but I love you, Ali."

Alison smiled, "I love you too, Ce."

"Did they say how it went?" Cece asked.

"They just said it went well, the doctor will come in when you're more awake," Alison said gently, running a hand through Cece's hair, "You're so strong," she murmured, kissing her girlfriends cheek.

"Thank you for staying…" Cece mumbled.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, baby," Alison whispered just as the door opened behind her and her mom came in.

"Oh, you're awake!" Jessica rushed to the bedside, "How do you feel? Do you need anything?"

Cece smiled, "Just tired, really," she licked her lips, "Maybe some water?"

Alison made to move, but Jessica placed a hand on her shoulder and went to pour the water, bringing it back.

"Thank you," Cece took the cup and sipped on it slowly.

"Anything else?" Jessica asked.

Cece shook her head, "No, I mean… thank you for everything. For letting me stay and looking after me and for letting Ali see me when I know you didn't trust me. I really… really appreciate it."

Alison bit her lip, still running a hand through Cece's hair.

Jessica took her hand and squeezed it, "It's okay, honey. Really, you're family now."

Cece smiled tiredly, "I think I'll go back to sleep now."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Enjoy! This is sorta like at least a few weeks after the surgery and trying to get everything back to normal.**

 **Chapter 26**

"Ali…Ali… Ali…"

Alison groaned and spun around, "You okay?" she mumbled, opening her eyes to see her girlfriend beside her on the knee's, "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored," Cece pouted.

Alison sat up a little and squinted at the clock, "It's 3 in the morning! Why are you even awake!?"

"I've been sleeping forever, Ali," Cece shrugged, "I guess now my body is ready to be awake!"

Alison smiled tiredly, "Impeccable timing as usual."

Cece ducked her head, "I'm sorry," she mumbled guiltily.

"It's okay, baby," Alison murmured, placing a hand on Cece's face, "It's nice to see you so alert."

"Alert," Cece echoed, "I hate being so sleepy all the time. It sucks. My brain feels like clay. I can't even think straight let alone talk, it's like being paralysed. I want to talk sometimes but I can't find the right words…" she frowned.

"It sounds awful," Alison pulled her girlfriend in for a hug, "But it will only get better," she kissed her cheek, "Plus, look at you now. You're more awake than you've been in weeks."

Cece nodded, "I know, I feel good for once," she smiled, "I love you, Ali."

Alison smiled, "I love you too."

"I hate this stupid bandage," Cece grumbled, her hand on the bandage that encircled her head, "I look so silly."

Alison chuckled, "No, you don't," she rolled her eyes, "You look cute!"

"You have a funny idea of cute," Cece snorted, "You're just trying to make me feel better, which I appreciate but – "

Alison's lips cut her girlfriend off. She felt Cece melt into the kiss and moan quietly as she did so. Cece rolled on top on her as her tongue entered Alison's mouth hungrily. Alison responded just as enthusiastically, her hands grasping at the hem of Cece's singlet. The two broke apart breathless.

"I've missed that taste," Cece breathed.

Alison grinned, "Me too, baby."

Cece smiled and ducked her head into the crook of Alison's neck and began sucking. Her hands trailed over Alison's body.

Alison hesitated, "Hey, maybe we…shouldn't," she said reluctantly.

Cece stopped to look Alison in the eye, "I've missed this, Ali. Haven't you?"

Alison bit her lip and nodded, "Of course, I just want to make sure you're okay – "

"I'm okay," Cece insisted, "Please don't treat me like a patient, babe. I'm your girlfriend," she said, wide eyed.

Alison sighed and nodded, "I know you are. I'm sorry, I just worry," she smiled, "But you're right. Just promise me you won't push yourself too far, okay?"

Cece smiled, "I promise," she kissed Alison's lips, "And thanks for worrying. I'm so lucky to have you," she murmured, "You're so sexy when you're being all caring."

Alison chuckled, "Really? You think so?"

Cece grinned, "Yeah," she kissed Alison's cheek and down her jawline, "I like when you take care of me," she murmured, continuing down her neck, "But I like taking care of you too," she nipped Alison's neck as her hands pushed up her girlfriends top, "Let me show you."

Alison sighed in pleasure, running a hand through Cece's hair, "Okay," she breathed, "Show away."

* * *

"I'm over being tired," Cece grumbled to her doctor at her latest check up, "Can't i stop taking the sleeping medication yet? I'm tired of sleeping."

The doctor hmmed, "And the pain around the wound-site?"

Cece shrugged, "It's not that bad. Headaches sometimes but it's fine."

"Well, if you want to stop the medication, you can," the doctor said slowly, "But if you start getting pain again, it's okay to go straight back onto them, normal dose, okay?"

"Sure, i'll be fine," Cece claimed, "Can I get the bandages off yet?" she asked hopefully.

The doctor smiled, "Not quite, though I do need to change them," she began unravelling the bandages, "It is healing quite well, though. It's just really important to keep the area protected. The last thing you want is an infection."

"The last thing I want is a stupid bandage around my head," Cece grumbled, a tad petulantly.

Her doctor smiled, "I know, but trust me, it's for your own good," she promised, "It should only be for a few more weeks. Now, how about everything else? Memory? Moods?"

Cece sighed, "It's all been fine," she waved a dismissive hand before thinking, "Well, sometimes... when I'm talking I can't find the right word. It's like I get a blank... is that bad?"

Her doctor shook her head, "No, that's quite a normal symptom and it can hang around for a while. Have you noticed anything else? How's your appetite? Concentration?"

"Appetite's fine," Cece shrugged, "Concentration sucks. I can't read for very long and audiobooks are the worst thing ever. Sometimes if I'm watching a movie, I end up losing track of the plot. Sometimes I forget what people are talking about too, especially if it's more than just me and Ali."

"That's okay. Again, it's all normal after brain surgery, the brain can take a while to get back to normal. You just let me know if it starts to get any worse, won't you?"

"Sure," Cece nodded.

"And you should try to keep reading if you can," the doctor encouraged, "It's good to exercise those parts of the brain. It will encourage them to heal faster than if you stop using them altogether."

"I'll try," Cece agreed.

"Maybe if it's getting too hard, you could get Ali to read you," the doctor suggested, "She has a nicer voice than those terrible audiobooks, I'm sure," she smiled.

Cece grinned, "Hey, that's a pretty good idea!"

* * *

"Hey, Ali!" Emily chirped as she sat opposite her friend in a booth of the brew, "Isn't Cece coming?"

Alison nodded, "Oh yeah, she's just in the bathroom."

"Oh, good!" Emily nodded.

Hanna, Aria and Spencer joined them.

"So, how is she… with the whole brain surgery thing?" Hanna asked not so subtly.

Alison looked over her shoulder, "She's doing pretty well. I mean, she gets really tired easily so she can be really quiet sometimes… but I think she's starting to improve. She saw her doctor today and she said everything's going pretty well."

"Brain surgeries are full on, it can take a long time to get back to normal," Spencer said matter of factly.

Cece returned, sitting beside her girlfriend, "Hey guys," she smiled.

"Hey," Hanna smiled awkwardly.

Aria smiled too.

Spencer smiled politely.

"Hey, it's good to see you!" Emily rolled her eyes at her friends, "Um, how are you feeling?"

Cece smiled, grateful for Emily treating her normally, "I'm alright," she shrugged, "Mostly tired which is sort of driving me crazy because everyone just tells me to rest all the time. But hey, my head doesn't hurt so much like it did the first week."

"That's good," Emily smiled.

"Resting sucks," Spencer sympathised, "I'm no good at that either."

Cece laughed, "It's okay. I mean, my head gets all foggy anyway so it's not like I can do much sometimes but… at least, I have Alison," she smiled at her girlfriend, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Alison bit back a smile and placed a hand on Cece's back, massaging it gently, "I love you," she murmured.

"Love you too," Cece kissed her quickly.

"Okay, okay, we get it," Hanna rolled her eyes.

Alison grinned, "What? My girlfriend is the strongest, bravest woman I know," she shrugged, "I'm never going to hide how much I love her."

Hanna couldn't help grinning, "Sweet."

"The sweetest," Cece murmured and kissed her girlfriend again before yawning a little and resting her head on Alison's shoulder.

"Hey, you want to head home?" Alison asked softly.

"Nah," Cece said, "I'm comfortable right here," she nuzzled into Alison's shoulder, only half listening to the conversation going on around her.

"So, doc had an idea today. You know how I keep getting frustrated because I can't read properly?"

Alison smiled, "You mean when you throw a book across the room and throw a tantrum? Yeah, I've noticed."

Cece blushed, "I know, I know I'm a six year old."

"It's okay," Alison kissed her cheek as the two lay on the bed, "What was the doctor's idea?"

"You might think it's kind of silly," Cece mumbled.

Alison tilted her head, "Tell me, Ce."

Cece bit her lip, "Well, maybe you could read to me."

Alison's face lit up, "Really? But I thought you hate listening to people read."

"That's those stupid tapes," Cece said, "But you have a nice voice. A pretty voice, a cute voice, a - "

"Okay, okay," Alison laughed, "I get it. Of course I'll read to you."

Cece grinned, "Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not, silly. I'd do anything for you," Alison said and picked up the book she knew Cece was reading, "Plus, this is kind of nice," she murmured as Cece rest her head on her chest. She began to read aloud. Cece smiled, enjoying the sound of her girlfriends' voice and the rise and fall of her chest beneath her head.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, I'm back at college now so it's harder to find as much time to write! Anyway, new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 27**

"Whoa, whoa," Alison exclaimed, "No more book throwing!"

Cece huffed and crossed her arms.

Alison sighed and slid over on the couch, closer to her girlfriend, "You know you can just ask me. I said I'll read to you whenever. You don't have to torture the poor books when you get frustrated."

"Yeah, I guess," Cece grumbled, "I don't want to read that stupid book anyway."

Alison squinted at her girlfriend, "Alright, well what do you want to do?"

Cece shrugged, "Nothing."

Alison sighed, "We can't just do nothing all day, Ce. Don't you want to go out? We could go see a movie or something."

"I don't want to," Cece snapped.

"I'm trying to help – "

"Well, you're not," Cece growled as she stood up and stormed off to her room, closing the door after her.

Alison thought about going after her but decided to give her girlfriend some space. Just then, she heard the front door open and went to greet her mom.

"Hey," Alison said as she entered the kitchen.

Jessica put some bags on the counter, "Hey. Where's Cece?"

Alison shrugged, "She's in her room. She doesn't want to speak to me."

Jessica sighed, "I'm sure that's not true. What's going on?"

"I don't know," Alison said sadly, "She's just been so… moody. I think she needs to get out but then she doesn't want to but then she just gets more annoyed. Doesn't she know I'm just trying to help her?"

"Of course she does," Jessica squeezed her daughters arm, "She's just frustrated, Alison. Cece likes to be independent, right? Think about how hard it must be for her to have to rely on other people all the time. To not be able to use her brain properly. Plus, the doctors said it's not uncommon for people who have had brain surgery to get a bit moody."

Alison nodded, "I know. It's just…"

"How are you, Ali?" Jessica asked quietly, "It can't be easy for you either. Maybe you should go out with the girls, you know, have some you time."

Alison bit her lip, "I can't leave Cece alone, mom."

"I'm here, Alison," Jessica pointed out, "Let me talk to her. It might be good for both of you to have some time apart – "

"I love her, mom," Alison interrupted.

"I know you do," Jessica smiled, "I'm not saying you don't. But even when you love someone, sometimes you can have too much of each other. It's important to have time apart."

Alison looked edgy, "Okay, I'll call Emily," she gave in, pulling her phone out, "But only for an hour or so."

* * *

Emily hugged her friend tightly, "Hey, I was glad you called."

"Hey," Alison returned the embrace.

"You look tired, Ali…" Emily looked worried, "How is everything?"

Alison let herself yawn, covering her mouth with her hand, "It's alright," she shrugged, "I mean, it's hard. Cece has good days and bad days and today… not such a good day."

Emily nodded, "Well, it's to be expected, right? It was brain surgery, it's a pretty big deal…"

"It's a huge deal," Alison agreed, "I should be more patient. It's just sometimes she gets in these moods where it's like she just wants to argue."

"You are patient, Ali. You spend every day with her!" Emily exclaimed, "That can't be easy. Maybe you just need some space apart. You know, you can always come over here, whenever you want to."

Alison smiled, "You sound just like my mom."

* * *

Cece lay on her bed, curled up but eyes wide open when there was a knock.

"Uh-huh."

Jessica opened the door, "Hey, mind if I come in?"

Cece sat up a little, "Sure."

"How are you feeling?" Jessica asked.

Cece sighed, "Is Ali mad at me?" she asked sadly.

Jessica took the younger woman's hand, squeezing gently, "No, she's not mad at you at all. I just thought maybe you two could use a couple of hours apart. It must be driving you both crazy, not really seeing anyone else."

Cece shrugged, "I don't need anyone else but Ali," she said stubbornly.

Jessica smiled, "Even if you love someone, more than anything in the world, you just can't spend every second of every day with them. With anyone. It would drive anyone crazy. You and Alison love each other very much, I know that, but it's okay to have time to yourself too."

"Maybe," Cece mumbled, "I just feel… like not me. My brain is still so foggy all the time, I hate it and it's making me all…"

"A bit moody?" Jessica suggested kindly.

Cece groaned, "Yeah, a bit. I just want things to go back to like before."

"They will, honey," Jessica promised, "It's just going to take a little while."

"I guess I'm just sick of hearing that," Cece sighed.

Jessica looked sympathetic, "I'm sure you are," she nodded, "I can't imagine how frustrating it must be… you're so independent and now you have to rely on other people… I know I would hate it, but you're doing great. Really."

Cece bit her lip, "Thanks, Mrs D."

"Call me Jessica, please," Jessica smiled.

Cece nodded, "Do you wanna… I mean, you're probably busy…"

"Nothing I can't procrastinate on," Jessica chuckled, "Come on, why don't I make us some lunch?"

Cece smiled, "Sure."

* * *

Alison unlocked the front door and let herself in. She smiled when she heard Cece's laughter and walked through to the dining room.

"Heya."

Cece looked up and smiled, "Hey, how was Emily?"

Alison smiled, "She's good. She said to say hey."

Jessica began to clear the dishes, walking out of the room.

Alison sat next to Cece, "It's nice to see you smile."

Cece looked guilty, "I'm sorry, Ali… I don't mean to be so moody, it's just… I don't know, my head just feels so… out of place."

Alison nodded, "I know, babe. You know, I was thinking… because I love you and worry about you.. maybe you should see a psychiatrist. Just as a like in case thing, that's all. It's just - "

"It's alright, Ali," Cece took her hand, "Your mom said the exact same thing," she smiled a little, "I think you're both right. It might help. It's just… you're right, I need to go out more but I don't feel like going out so it just turns into a vicious cycle," she shrugged, "Maybe I need help."

"Maybe," Alison agreed, "Maybe it will just be nice to have someone to talk to."

"But I still have you, right?" Cece's eyes widened.

Alison cupped Cece's face in her hands, "Always, baby. Always."

Cece smiled, "I did miss you today, you know."

Alison nibbled on her lip, "I missed you too," she grinned.

"Ali?"

"What is it?" Alison asked.

"You think you could read some of that book to me?" Cece asked, blushing.

Alison laughed.

"It's just really good, okay?" Cece giggled sheepishly.

Alison rolled her eyes, "I don't know how you read all this stuff, it's so dark!"

Cece bit her lip, "I like it. Does it scare you? Cause you know, if it does I can always hold you nice and tight."

Alison grinned, "Well then, grab me that book and scare the hell out of me!"

Cece grinned and pulled Alison into the bedroom and the two got onto the bed. Cece passed Alison the book and curled into her side, slinging one arm over her stomach.

"Just tell me when you get scared," Cece murmured.

Alison pretended to shiver, "I'm scared just thinking about it," she chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Cece grinned and pulled Alison close, kissing the tip of her nose, "Well then, why don't we forget the book a while?" she mumbled, "And just cuddle."

Alison smiled, "That sounds perfect," she snuggled into her girlfriends' chest', "This is the definition of perfect," she murmured.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Cece groaned in pain as she nuzzled into her girlfriends' chest.

"Ce, what is it?" Alison asked, running a hand through Cece's hair.

"It hurts… my head," Cece clutched at her head.

Alison bit her lip, "I'm going to get you some of those pills," she said before leaving the bedroom.

Cece curled her knee's up, trying to block out the pain.

Alison gave her some pills and handed her a glass of water. Cece took them quickly, sculling down the water.

"Thank you," she mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut.

Alison nodded. She hated seeing her girlfriend in so much pain.

"Can I do anything else?" she whispered.

Cece shook her head but it hurt so she stopped, "No, can you just… stay with me?"

Alison nodded, "Sure, okay."

* * *

"I got a call from school today," Jessica was saying, "They say you're nearly failing a couple of your classes, Ali. You told me you were keeping up with everything."

Alison shrugged, "I've had more important things on my mind, mom."

"I know, honey," Jessica sighed, "But you need to keep on top on your schoolwork. You know I can take care of her too."

"I know but you're not…" Alison huffed in frustration.

Jessica took her sisters' hand, "You're not the only one who can take care of her, remember? I care about her too. I think she likes me, doesn't she?"

Alison nodded, "Yeah, she does," she shrugged, "It's just different."

"You think Cece wants to get better only to learn you're flunking out because you've been too busy looking after her?" Jessica tested.

Alison hung her head for a moment, "No," she confessed, "She wouldn't want that. She'll feel guilty as hell and blame herself," she bit her lip, "Fine, I'll do better at school."

* * *

Cece rubbed her eyes as she sat in the waiting room. She stifled a yawn before wringing her hands.

"Hey," Jessica took her hand, "Are you nervous?"

Cece shrugged, "A little."

"Are you okay that Ali's not here, honey?" Jessica asked, "It's just she had a really important exam – "

"I know," Cece smiled a little, "I'm glad you're here."

Jessica squeezed her hand.

The doctor called her name and she stood up, hesitating.

"Can you come in with me?" she asked Jessica.

"Of course," Jessica stood up and followed her into the doctors' office.

* * *

"But the other day I got one of those really bad headaches," Cece said, "How can you say I'm getting better?"

"Because, if you remember, at the beginning you were getting those headaches nearly every day," the doctor smiled, "Now, you've just told me that was your first one in weeks."

Cece sighed heavily, "Right."

"It's slow but it's progress," the doctor insisted, "What I think would help would be for you to start getting out of the house more. It can be very easy to fall into a bad pattern of spending all your time in bed or around the house. Part of getting better is getting back into a normal routine and I think you're ready to start getting back to normality."

Cece nibbled on her lip, "But I still get so tired…"

"Getting out and about will help with that," the doctor said gently, "It will help rise your energy levels. You worked at a boutique before, right?" he looked at his files, "Maybe you could see if you could start doing a short hour shifts there?"

Cece shrugged, "Maybe."

"Or you could always help me out with some of the charity events," Jessica suggested, "That way, it's flexible. You don't have to do any more than you feel you can."

Cece nodded, "Maybe," she repeated.

"It's normal to be nervous – "

"Stop saying it's normal," Cece snapped, "I don't feel normal. I feel like crap and you keep saying it's getting better but I don't feel like it is. My head hurts and I'm tired and I feel sad and angry all the time," tears sprung to her eyes, "I never felt like this before. Now I'm a nervous wreck and I can't…" she wrung her hands.

Jessica put an arm around her shoulders as Cece began to cry.

"Okay," the doctor spoke gently, "Some people start to feel… mood disturbances when they're recovering. I know it must be extremely frustrating, especially when you haven't felt these kind of feelings before. I'm going to give you a reference to a therapist who specialises in psychology and brain surgery."

"More medication," Cece said glumly.

"Very likely," the doctor said honestly, "But the good news is I think you're ready to decrease some of the more physical medications. You haven't had any seizures and it's been months, so I'm happy to take you off that one."

Cece shrugged, "Sure, okay."

The doctor handed over a card with a psychiatrists' information on it.

"She's really very good," he said, "I think she'll be able to help you."

* * *

"I love you," Alison whispered into Cece's ear.

Cece nuzzled into her neck, "I love you too," she murmured, "You're so good to me, even when I'm going all crazy."

"Hey, you're not crazy," Alison kissed her girlfriends lips, "Everyone has things to deal with, babe. Some are harder than others."

"Sure, you're right," Cece smiled a little, "Your mom says I can help her with some of those charity event thingys she's always doing."

"You'd prefer that than the boutique?" Alison wondered.

Cece bit her lip, "I think so. For now. I mean, it's just a bit less stressful with your mom… she's nicer than my old boss."

Alison smiled, "Sure, that makes sense. Did you get through to that doctor?"

"The therapist you mean," Cece sighed, "Yeah, I'm going to see her next week. I just want to feel better, Ali."

"You will, baby," Alison murmured, "And I'll be here every step of the way."

"How was your exam, Ali?" Cece asked suddenly.

Alison smiled, "I think it went alright. I just have to do a couple of extra credit projects and I'll be fine."

Cece looked guilty.

"Babe, it's alright," Alison said reassuringly, "I fell a bit behind but I'll catch up."

"I used to help you with your homework, remember?" Cece smiled sadly.

Alison smiled, "I remember," she saw the look on Cece's face, "Hey, you'll get there again. You're the strongest person I know."

"Do you have any math homework?" Cece asked, "Maybe I could look at it."

Alison tilted her head, "Sure, if you like," she pulled out her schoolbag and flipped her textbook to a page, indicating what they were working on, "I still hate math," she pulled a face.

Cece took a pencil from Ali's school bag and started writing out solutions, nibbling on her lip, "I still love it," she said quietly.

Alison grinned, "See? It's still there. You're still here."

* * *

A month after starting the medication, Cece had to admit she was starting to feel better. She rubbed her eyes, she still wasn't sleeping too well. She looked at the clock. Thank god it was four o'clock.

"How about home and take away?" Jessica asked, stepping into the office, "I am not cooking tonight."

Cece grinned, "Sounds perfect. Were you having a problem with a supplier or something? You sounded mad."

Jessica chuckled, "It was nothing. You just have to be tough with these people to get them to deliver sometimes."

"Well, you're pretty good at being tough," Cece noted.

"Pretty good?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.

Cece laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"That's a nice sound."

Cece turned around to see Alison smiling at her. She sprung up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly.

"Hey, baby," Cece kissed her cheek.

Alison smiled, "Hey, you. You guys done?"

Cece looked at Jessica.

"Sure, everything can wait until tomorrow," Jessica grinned, "Let's get home," she picked up her keys.

"Um, do you mind if Alison and I walk home?" Cece asked.

"Of course," Jessica smiled, "I'll see you soon."

Alison entwined her fingers with Cece's, "This is nice," she said quietly as they began the walk home, "I don't know if it's the work or the medication but you really do seem brighter."

Cece smiled at her, "I'm starting to feel better," she agreed, "Maybe it's both."

"Yeah," Alison squeezed her hand, "I bet it is."

Cece stifled a yawn, "I'm still not sleeping very well," she admitted, "But your mom is great, Ali. I had this angry supplier on the phone earlier and I thought I was going to have a panic attack… she caught on and took over. I like working for her. She's like you, she's really good at reading me."

Alison smiled, "Guess that's where I get it from, huh?"

"Mm," Cece nodded, "But she's nowhere near as hot as you," she pulled Alison around the side of the house and kissed her passionately.

"Well, that's good," Alison laughed as they broke apart.

"I mean, she is attractive for an older woman," Cece supposed, "But she's like my mom now too – "

"Ce?"

"Yeah?"

Alison laughed again, "Can we stop talking about my mom now? Especially about my mom being like your mom cause I'm kinda trying to kiss you here…"

Cece giggled, "Oh, right. Kiss away!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"God, I've missed this," Cece murmured, moving her lips over Alison's skin, "Your touch, your smell, the tiny little goosebumps that crawl over you…"

Alison grinned and flipped their positions, so she hovered over her girlfriend.

"And I've missed your sex voice," Alison chuckled, "You're such a seductress."

"Mm," Cece smirked, running a hand through Ali's hair, "You never had a chance," she murmured.

Alison laughed, "Never," she agreed.

"Neither did I," Cece quickly flipped their positions again and pinned Alison to the bed, "You're so fucking hot," she licked her lips.

Alison giggled, "You are so turned on," she teased, "You have that look in your eye."

Cece bit her lip, "Shut up," she mumbled, "What look?"

"Hm, like a wolf," Alison decided, "Like you're wanna eat me all up!"

Cece tilted her head, "Well… now that you mention it…"

She begun sucking on Alison's neck as one of her hands expertly unbuttoned her girlfriends' jeans.

"This okay?" she murmured.

"More than," Alison breathed, "I love you, Ce."

Cece pulled her lips from Alison's skin, "I love you so much," she whispered, "And you're right by the way," she grinned, "I'm totally turned on."

Alison laughed as Cece began nibbling on her neck again. She leant her head back and ran her fingers through her girlfriends' hair. She pulled her blouse over her head and Cece's mouth moved to Alison's stomach. She kissed it softly before lashing her tongue out against it.

"Mm, Ce," Alison moaned, her fingers curling in her girlfriends' hair.

Cece smiled at the sound of her girlfriends' moans. She finally pushed Alison's jeans down her legs. Alison helped, pushing them off with her feet and kicking them away. Cece ran her fingers over her girlfriends' bare legs, letting out a quiet moan.

Alison giggled, watching Cece's transfixed stare.

Cece snapped to attention, smiling sheepishly, "I've missed these too," she squeezed Alison's thigh.

Alison smirked, "I can tell," she teased gently.

Cece laughed and hooked her thumbs into Alison's underwear, eyes gleaming as she exposed her girlfriend. Wasting no time, she ran her mouth over the insides of Alison's thighs. She quickly made her way to her target after nipping Alison's skin gently. She moaned as her mouth made contact and heard Alison do the same above her. Her tongue made its way through Alison's wet folds and she flicked it just enough to tickle her clit. She felt Alison's body shudder beneath her.

"Mm, I sure missed that taste," she murmured, "And that smell," she inhaled deeply.

Alison chuckled, "I missed that tongue, that – oh."

She was cut off when Cece's tongue flicked against her clit harder this time, making her whole body jerk involuntarily. She felt Alison's hand grip in her hair as she continued her ministrations. Cece teased Alison briefly, running her tongue along her slit slowly but she couldn't resist moving faster. She pulled her girlfriends' clit into her mouth as much as she could and swivelled her tongue around it expertly.

She worked her tongue around until she felt Alison's body quivering below her. Then she traced her lips up her girlfriends body quickly and let her fingers take the place of her tongue. They slid into Alison easily and the younger woman moaned long and loud as her orgasm hit. Cece held her tightly as her body shuddered it out and Alison turned her face into Cece's shoulder, at first biting into it but then releasing her body grew limp and her breathing laboured.

"Well," Alison breathed, "I have definitely missed that."

Cece smiled at the still recovering Alison below her, "Me too," she whispered before raising her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean.

Alison groaned and closed her eyes for a moment. Quickly, she opened them and grabbed Cece's hand.

"Not yet," she whispered.

Cece tilted her head, not understanding for a moment before she smiled in realisation, "Again?" she grinned.

Alison nodded, shifting her legs, "Please."

Cece kissed her passionately, licking her lips as she drew away, "My pleasure," she traced her fingers up Alison's still wet thigh's and easily slid her fingers back into her girlfriend. She buried her face in Alison's neck, peppering kisses on her skin, "I love you;" she pumped her fingers slower this time, then deeper.

Alison held the back of Cece's neck, keeping her in place as she grinded herself against her girlfriends' fingers. She quickly came again and her arms fell to her side. Cece pulled her face from Alison's neck and kissed her lips briefly, letting her regain her breathe.

"Now may I lick my fingers clean?" Cece smirked.

Alison half laughed through her laboured breathing and nodded, "Sure."

Cece smelt her fingers quickly before putting them in her mouth, licking them clean one by one.

"I'd almost forgotten that taste," she murmured, "I'm sorry Ali, I know we haven't exactly been – "

"Don't dare apologise for that," Alison raised a hand to Cece's cheek, "It's one of many ways we express what we feel. A fun, beautiful way, sure but don't ever apologise for not being… active. I'd rather we do it when we both feel like it than for either of us to only be doing it for the other person out of some kind of… obligation, wouldn't you?"

Cece nodded as she lay on her back beside her girlfriend, "Of course. I just don't want you to think… because it's not like I haven't wanted to, it's just – "

"Stop," Alison turned to face her, stroking her cheek, "I know, baby," she whispered, "You've had a thousand things on your mind. I know you haven't all of a sudden stopped being attracted to me, I know you love me. All the medications…the surgery… your body's been preoccupied, it's fine."

Cece smiled, "I'm glad to hear you say that. I'll never stop loving you," she bit her lip, "I'm really glad you don't doubt that… sometimes I get scared…"

Alison watched her closely, "Scared of what? That I'll stop loving you?"

Cece shrugged, averting her eyes, "I don't know… sort of. I mean, part of me knows you love me and that you'll look after me… but sometimes, when I get sad, it's like my mind starts working against me and telling me all these bad things."

"Like that I'll leave?" Alison guessed quietly.

Cece nodded, "Yeah, like that," she admitted, "It's awful, Ali. I've never felt so much self-doubt before."

"Can you do something for me, Ce?" Alison asked.

Cece nodded, "Of course."

Alison placed a hand on Cece's stomach, running her fingers over it gently, "When you start to get those thoughts, those bad thoughts like that I'm going to leave… can you please come to me? You don't have to tell me what's going on if you don't want but just… let me be around you. Maybe we can help your brain realise it's wrong. It's got to be better than sitting alone thinking like that, doesn't it?"

"I'll try," Cece whispered, "Sometimes I think it wants me to be alone… even though I know it makes me sadder."

"You know if I could I'd pull that sadness away from your heart… shoot it to the moon… or further," Alison said quietly.

"I know you would, Ali," Cece smiled sadly, "Things are getting better though… things will get better, I have to believe that."

"They will," Alison confirmed firmly, "Sometimes it's hard to see your own progress, but I see it in you every day," she kissed Cece's cheek.

Cece smiled, a little shyly, "I don't know how I would have got through any of this without you… without your mom taking me in… it's the first time I've really felt like I belong. I never knew how nice that feeling was until now."

Alison kissed her lips and took Cece's hand, placing it over her heart, "Not to be incredibly corny," she chuckled, "But this is where you belong."

"It's not corny if it's true," Cece smiled before fighting back a yawn.

"You're sleepy," Alison realised, tracing the bags underneath her girlfriends' eyes, "It's okay. Get some sleep. I'm going to read for a while."

Cece let her eyes grow heavy, "Okay, maybe tomorrow I get my turn, hey?"

Alison laughed lightly, "Whenever you like," she whispered.


End file.
